


Alpha May Care

by Shadowmonsta



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2Jae, Betas, Fluff, Got7xBTS, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating, Omegas, Packs, Romance, Sex, Smut, Some angst, Supernatural - Freeform, Wolf AU, Wolves, alphas - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, some violence, will be some smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmonsta/pseuds/Shadowmonsta
Summary: Jaebum is sure he'd never find his mate.All he cared about was his pack, and keeping to himself, at least until another pack shows up and forces their way into their lives.Add an especially fiesty omega and Jaebum may find himself falling in love.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> My very first 2Jae fic. I've been into the whole wolf au for a while now and thought 2jae would be perfect for the whole alpha and omega relationship. Please support! This was way too fun to write and I'm not sure on how long it will be. Hope you all enjoy.

Jaebum was pretty damn sure he was going to die alone. But it wasn’t like he was that bothered about it, he had long known that there was probably no way he was ever going to meet someone he’d ever consider being mated with, himself being incredibly proud and self-reluctant to let anyone in. What mattered the most to him was his own wolf pack. Making sure they were safe, loved and alright was all he cared about. It was an innate feeling within himself, as the pack alpha, that he held his pack’s own wellbeing above his own, and Jaebum didn’t mind.

His pack, however, had a different opinion it, but Jaebum ignored them whenever the conversation topic was approached and changed it swiftly, expertly, like he had always done. Jaebum was basically a pro at avoiding the mate question and decided to live alone with his pack for company for the rest of his life.

Not a bad life plan, to him anyway.

When he arrived at the house where he and his medium-sized pack lived, he knew something was strange the moment he got within 50 metres of it. There was another scent there, different, he had never smelled it before. Jaebum knew that it was another wolf, and when he got closer and closer to the building, he began to realise there was a lot of different scents inside. His heart began beating faster and he could feel the wolf inside of him getting ready to protect his pack, especially if there was another one already inside the house.

Reaching the front door, he pushed it open with such force it almost fell off the hinges, but the alpha paid no mind, instead focusing on where the other scents that were intruding  
his nose. The living room.

“What the fuck is going on?” Jaebum spoke out loud before even looking at the wolves, who were currently sitting on the couch engaged in conversation with his own pack betas and omegas who looked insulted at the sudden intrusion. But Jaebum was not happy. No other pack should be in his home without his explicit invitation. His beta – Park Jinyoung – stood up from the chair and moved over to the fuming alpha as every other wolf stayed eerily quiet. “Jinyoung, you better explain to me fast why there is another pack here without my knowledge.” 

Jinyoung gulped a little at the venom running through the older’s voice and he knew this was what was going to happen as soon as the alpha got home. But it was raining outside, he wasn’t going to make the other pack stay outside until Jaebum got home. “Look, they’re new in the area and wanted to make peace with us. Since they’ll be living pretty close.” Jinyoung explained as calmly as possible, ignoring the fact that Jaebum wasn’t even looking at him – he was busy scoping out the other wolves first. “They wanted to go over territory lines.”

The alpha let out a small growl from his throat, glancing at his beta whose eyes were practically screaming at him to calm down and make a good impression. And Jaebum really, really didn’t want to.

Swallowing down his anger (he was always told he had a slight anger problem but he always ignored it), Jaebum nodded slightly and moved until he was in front of the other group’s alpha who (sadly) was a little taller than him. 

“I’d say sorry for my interruption but you should know that in the future you need my permission to enter our house.” Jaebum hoped that it didn’t sound as pretentious to them as it did in his head. He just couldn’t help it really. He could feel Jinyoung’s glare to his head but swiftly ignored it. 

The other alpha chuckled a little – Jaebum didn’t get annoyed at that, of course not – and nodded his head, moving out a hand to shake Jaebum’s. “I am sorry, I assumed your beta had the authority to let us in.”

Was there an underlying tone to that statement? A judging one? Or was Jaebum just making things up in his head?

He went with the second option lest he get angry again.

Taking the other alpha’s hand regretfully, he shook it and retrieved his hand back, speaking again in a softer voice than the tone he had used previously.

“Right.” It was better that he didn’t comment on the other’s previous statement. “My name is Jaebum, and, as you’ve guessed, I am the alpha of this pack. And you are?” 

“Namjoon. I am the head alpha of my pack, this here is Seokjin, our second alpha.” As he explained, he held his hand out to Seokjin who stood up from the couch and with a smile, took a hold of Namjoon’s hand and squeezed it tightly, smiling at Jaebum who held his blank expression the best he could. It was a bit of a shock to see two alphas in one pack – it was unusual but when fate stepped in for the purpose of mating, you never knew who you could get.

Officially, it was usually betas that was mates of alphas – that way there was still a clear line of authority in the pack. But sometimes, sometimes alphas mated with each other which presented the clear trouble of who was the leader. But this pack seemed to have already gotten that sorted, Jaebum was a little saddened, he didn’t like that everything was perfect about them.

Moving his gaze away from the two alphas who were cradling each other’s hands, he cleared his throat and spoke again, his eyes not leaving Namjoon’s as he was the only one he should be talking to. “I assume you already know the rest of my pack?”

“Yes, they were very kind to invite us in from the rain. Very friendly.” Namjoon spoke with a tone that made it seem he was afraid that they were going to be the very opposite. It made Jaebum smirk a little. He held all the cards here. “Can we talk about territory lines then? I don’t want a feud to start over bad explaining.” 

“Care to introduce me to the rest of your pack first? It’s only fair since you already know mine.” Jaebum asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Namjoon looked a little surprised at the request but he nodded all the same. Moving to the side, he began point to the other three boys on the couch (and this is about the time Jaebum realised how small the other pack was), naming them effectively. “This is our beta, Taehyung, and these are our two omegas, Youngjae and Yugyeom.” Both of the omegas looked up as their names were mentioned and stared at Jaebum with unreadable emotions on their faces, like they were sizing him up, judging him. 

Jaebum felt a little uncomfortable under all the stares but he didn’t dare show it. Not in front of this new pack. Nodding his head, he turned to Namjoon and motioned for him to follow him into a different room where they could talk more privately. 

They reached the hallway and Jaebum sighed before moving into his own private grand bedroom. At least nobody would eavesdrop on them in here. When Namjoon realised where they were, he smirked at Jaebum and chuckled.

“What a very intimate place to bring me Jaebum.” He winked, obviously, he was the very playful type, and Jaebum would be lying if he said he wasn’t already annoyed with the taller alpha. But, being the good leader he was, he ignored the comment and sat on the chair in the room, leaving Namjoon to stand. “Right…” Namjoon seemed to catch on that Jaebum was a very serious person. “So, territory lines, where can we hunt and where can’t we go?” 

“To make it easy for you,” Jaebum chuckled to himself as he secretly insulted the other’s capability to understand anything he was about to say, “I’ll give you a map of the area and will draw a line around this house. Anywhere outside of it is yours to hunt, to run, whatever. However, you will not do so inside of the line.” The alpha stood up as he explained, deciding it wouldn’t be such a terrible thing to intimidate the other further. For security reasons, of course. (And the fact that Jinyoung wasn’t here to stop him. “If you do so, you’ll understandingly start a war with us, and that, I guarantee you, is something you would not want to do.” Jaebum and Namjoon were very close to each other now, their chests almost touching and their eyes were locked in a staring battle.

Namjoon gulped a little, hearing the other’s words as a threat, but he understood. After all, he had those alpha tendencies as well, and he knew how territorial they could all get. “Of course, we wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Then, welcome to the neighbourhood.”

Both of them left the private bedroom and entered the living room where the two packs were communicating rather well, it was interesting for Jaebum to see, considering his pack had never really interacted with another before. His beta was talking to the other beta, Taehyung, chatting closely and seemingly sharing some jokes if the giggles were anything to go by. The other beta in Jaebum’s pack – third in command, Jackson – had his mate, Mark (who was an omega), in his lap as they discussed something with the smaller omega in Namjoon’s pack, Youngjae. 

Seokjin and Yugyeom had started a conversation with the other omega in Jaebum’s pack, BamBam, who seemed delighted to have someone else to tell all of his old stories to. 

It warmed Jaebum’s heart a little. 

His pack was clearly happy having others to talk to, Jaebum knew that it wasn’t easy being the only pack in this area for miles – and he means miles – and that they grew tired of each other sometimes. That was always apparent when sometimes, for weeks, arguments would start and never end. Jaebum figured it was good to let them argue out their feelings, lest they hold them up and start hating each other.

Namjoon moved past Jaebum and stood behind Seokjin who immediately latched onto his mate’s hand, continuing to listen to Bam who was currently telling a story from when he was in high school that Jaebum had heard way too many times. He leaned against the doorway and watched everyone interact.

The other pack’s scent was beginning to smell less threatening than before, Jaebum was glad, he could feel the wolf soul inside of him letting down it’s guard. Calm, he was calm.  
Half an hour passed and the other pack was still there. No one had told them to leave and it seemed they took that as an invitation to stay as long as possible. It wasn’t that late, but Jaebum knew that tonight was his packs hunting night, it was a night that Jaebum was going to teach the two omegas how to hunt properly (Mark and Bam had been in his pack for about 1 year now, but their hunting techniques still weren’t up to scratch – that was really because both weren’t bothered as much about it as Jaebum was). Even if everyone was still chatting and having fun, he had to put an end to it.

Moving over to where Jinyoung was now exceptionally close to Taehyung on the couch – whispering in each other’s ears as if that was helping them hear each other better – Jaebum tapped the beta’s shoulder and stared at him. “Yes Jaebum?” Jinyoung asked, smiling at the alpha with fondness as he always did.

“Time to hunt.” It was a simply instruction, one that Jinyoung knew it meant that the others had to go. At least Jaebum decided to talk to him first, and not just kick everyone out.

“You guys need to go, we need to hunt tonight.” Jinyoung explained to his new friend who nodded in understanding, standing up and whispering into Seokjin’s ear who instantly looked up at Jaebum with a nod. 

Seokjin spoke to Namjoon who told everyone in his pack that they had to leave now. There was murmurs and groans from both packs and Jaebum sighed a little. He knew what he was going to have to say, even though – for his sake – he really didn’t want to have to say it. It would make the threats he made to Namjoon earlier obsolete. 

But then he was faced with the faces of Jackson, Mark, Bam and Jinyoung who were pleading at him with their damn puppy dog eyes. “Ugh…” His groan was loud enough for every individual wolf in the room to hear it, although only his pack knew what it meant and tried to conceal their winning grins under their hands. “I guess you guys can come back… since my pack seems to like you and have decided to betray me…” 

His pack knew he was being over dramatic to cover up that this was really hurting his pride as an alpha, but they all cheered, making Namjoon and his pack do the same thing.  
Namjoon moved away from his mate and ran to Jaebum, hugging him and leaving the other alpha frozen on the spot. “I’d knew you’d come around Jaebum! Don’t worry, you’ll begin to like us eventually, I can sense this is the start of a beautiful relationship between our two packs.” He moved backwards and placed his two hands on Jaebum’s shoulders, the smaller alpha’s eyes were wide at the physical contact as he stared ahead of him.

“Um Namjoon? Personal space bro.” Taehyung commented from the side, pulling his alpha away from Jaebum so that he wouldn’t get hit eventually. “Time to go.”

Everyone said bye to each other – Jaebum stayed where he was and gave everyone a swift nod as they passed by him – and soon enough his own pack was alone in the house. Finally. The other pack was draining as fuck and Jaebum felt the need to fall onto bed and sleep until the next week. And they were for sure coming back. This was going to be hell.

. . . . . . . . . . . 

A month had passed since the first meeting with Namjoon’s pack, and Jaebum was positively sure he still hadn’t recovered from that. Every time he went out to pick up food or essentials for the house, he came back to the house fuller than what it was. They never seemed to appear at the door when he was inside, leading him to suspect that someone in his pack always messaged Namjoon when he was out. It did leave him feeling a little betrayed and very self-conscious.

Did he have that mean a personality and/or appearance? He hoped not. Maybe it was because he was the definition of a powerful alpha with the anger issues to go along with it, but Jaebum liked to think he was friendly enough that others wouldn’t go so far as to avoid having a conversation with him. 

Whenever he asked Jinyoung about it after the other pack left, Jinyoung only said that they were a little intimidated around Jaebum, and that they didn’t want to risk getting kicked out by him. It was rather insulting.

So, to force himself into a situation where he was the one opening the door when Namjoon and his pack came around, he forced Jinyoung out to get the shopping or whatever it was Jaebum got when he was out. Which meant that, when Namjoon knocked on the door, he was shocked to find Jaebum opening it with no hint of a smile on his lips. “Jaebum! What are you doing here? Aren’t you always out at this time?” He said with a smile, showing his gleaming teeth that Jaebum wanted to scowl at.

But no, Jaebum, play nice. Play it safe. Discuss it calmly with them. After all, this is your house. house. Your pack. You are the alpha and since the pack are infatuated with them, you have to be the mature one and sort out any misunderstandings.

Jaebum sighed and stepped forward – ignoring the way the other pack all took a step backwards in unison – before closing the front door behind him.

“I think… we need to have a talk.” 

Namjoon and Seokjin shared a worried glance and Jaebum could tell that all of them thought he was there to officially tell them to stop coming to their house. At least he knew his intimidation worked on others, in this case, however, it was working a little too well and he knew that his pack was a little annoyed with him. Still, not his fault, but he may as well take responsibility for it like the mature 25-year-old alpha he was.

With a sigh, he tried to lower the intimidation he was oozing off, hoping to make the other pack more at ease. “Look, I understand why you guys don’t want to come over when I’m in – even though that’s pretty insulting…” Jaebum swore under his breath at himself, he was never good at apologies, at all. “Anyway… I want you guys to feel welcome in my house, I want you to feel at ease when I’m around since it is my pack. If you’re not comfortable with me and I with you then I don’t see how this is going to work.”

“…Oh. I thought you were about to send us away.” Namjoon commented, his eyes clearly showing the surprise he felt at Jaebum’s slightly nice speech. His mate nodded but there was a soft smile on his face.

“Anyway… I apologise if I came across too intimidating. I am only trying to protect my pack but it seems I was wrong about you. You’re welcome here.” The alpha stared at Namjoon as if he was directing his entire speech to him, but he could see the taller grin at him with that cocky smile, but Jaebum bit down on his tongue to stop anything else coming out. 

“We really appreciate that Jaebum.” The rest of Namjoon’s pack agreed with him and it seemed all of them were now smiling at him. It was very weird but what was he expecting? Jaebum nodded and turned around, walking into the house and ignoring his pack staring at him with creepy smiles on his faces. Clearly, they were eavesdropping. He’d have to talk to them about that later when there wasn’t anyone else around. “Mind if we sit Jaebum?” Namjoon asked, making Jaebum relatively surprised at the question.

“Of course, sit wherever you like. I’m going to the kitchen, I’m hungry.” Jaebum didn’t know why he felt the need to narrate anything he was doing but, he didn’t want it to look like he was avoiding any further conversations with them. Pausing in his step, he knew that he was going to have to continue this nice charade. At all costs. “Would you like some food? I think we have some spare snacks. Consider it support for my apology.”

The other pack nodded and Jaebum ignored the smiles from his own.

He could be nice if he wanted to be.

Jinyoung grinned at his alpha as he left and turned to Taehyung who he had grown rather fond of in the past month.

“See? Told you he was a softie at heart.” As he spoke, he sat beside the other beta, their thighs touching a little, enough for comfort. Taehyung nodded, disbelieving that Jaebum had actually said such kind words to them considering how scary he looked. “Besides, he knew that you guys make us happy and he wasn’t going to destroy that.”

“He’s definitely something.” Namjoon commented, interrupting their conversation as he stared at the kitchen were Jaebum was seen parading around for food. “Youngjae, go see if Jaebum wants any help.”

Youngjae groaned but stood up as he was told. He didn’t really like Jaebum, the guy practically screamed that he was unhappy they were there even if he did apologise. He knew that it had taken a lot for someone like that to apologise to people like them, and he appreciated it, didn’t mean Youngjae had to like him. Even back at his own home none of his pack thought he was someone they wanted to get to know, hence why they always appeared when he was gone.

And now it seemed even that was out of the picture. Youngjae pursed his lips and moved into the kitchen, leaning against the doorway as he watched the alpha move from cupboard to cupboard, taking out things that could be used as appetisers.

“Need any help?” Youngjae wondered, not really looking as motivated as Namjoon would probably want him to be but he couldn’t help it. 

“No. I’m fine.” Jaebum replied instantly, not even glancing at the omega in the doorway, instead continuing to make some sandwiches for everyone. The omega scoffed loudly at the other’s rudeness. He wondered if it was just instinct for the other to push people away. Youngjae didn’t like it. He was a friendly person by nature, and always assumed everyone had a good side to them. If you showed them friendliness, they show it back. Not this guy. No, Jaebum was a very stereotypical alpha, the type you read about in books, the type you’d be afraid to serve under. 

As soon as he heard the scoff, Jaebum stopped what he was doing and finally looked up, noticing it was one of the omegas from Namjoon’s pack, although honestly, he couldn’t remember if it was Yugyeom or Youngjae. This proves how little he knew the other pack who had basically been coming over every day for a month.

The boy seemed to stare right back, as if he wasn’t aware that scoffing at an alpha whose house you were visiting was rude as fuck. He stood his ground. Jaebum was really trying here.

But nothing could cut the tense silence between them.

Jaebum observed the boy carefully, apart from the omegas in his own pack, he had never had one so openly insult him before, even if it was just with a disrespectful sound. Even his own omegas knew better than that, considering Jaebum absolutely hated the sound. Dropping the bread in his hands, he moved close to the omega and never took his eyes off him. 

They were so very close, you could feel the tension oozing off each of them, waiting for the other to drop their guard first. Youngjae knew that it should be him, he shouldn’t be facing up to an alpha like this, especially Jaebum, but something inside of him refused to submit to him, he wanted to prove his dominance, his own personality was screaming at him to stare back as long as possible, if just to see what was going to happen. A few minutes passed, and Jaebum was getting angrier by the second.

If this was any other proper omega – even Mark or Bam – they would have cowered down and apologised profusely to him for being disrespectful. But not this one. Not… him. Jaebum would be lying if he said he didn’t find it extremely intriguing.

And just like that, he could feel the anger dissipate. And curiosity fill its space. 

Because this had never happened before, Jaebum was interested to see how long it would take for the omega boy to give in to his instincts and submit to him, apologising and promising never to disrespect him again. It almost made Jaebum smile. But he had to keep the power hungry dominant façade on. At least for now.  
“You know, it’s incredibly brave of you to disrespect the owner of the house you’re currently a guest in.” Jaebum’s voice was low and dangerous, he knew exactly how to make people quiver in fear and that consisted of a deep voice and unnerving eye contact.

The omega didn’t move, didn’t flinch, didn’t do anything at the statement coming from the alpha’s mouth, which was incredibly brave. “If the owner of the house showed me proper respect, I’d give him as much in return.” The boy’s own façade was still proud and Jaebum almost caught himself grinning at the reply. Jaebum narrowed his eyes and took one further step towards the boy who he still didn’t remember the name of, now, their chests were touching and Jaebum had to lower his eyes to catch the other’s. 

“I’d be careful, if I was you. You’re treading on dangerous waters here boy.” The omega’s eyes widened at the name and without thinking (at all), he brought up his hands and shoved them hard against Jaebum’s chest, the name brought up a feeling of inferiority that he had long since forgotten about, the downside of being an omega, one that he didn’t want to feel again. 

To say he was expecting to be pushed was an understatement. Jaebum felt the core strength that was put into the force, and he fell back against the table, his back catching the corner and throwing him off balance to the floor.

When he landed, he spaced out a little, unbelieving that the omega would go as far as to push him. The commotion certainly wasn’t quiet and soon enough, most of the other wolves had crowded into the kitchen, wondering what had happened. As soon as they saw Jaebum on the floor and the look on Youngjae’s face, Namjoon’s eyes nearly bulged out of his skull as he put two and two together.

“Oh no…” His voice was in a deep whisper as he stared at Jaebum who still had his eyes locked with Youngjae from the floor. Jinyoung appeared at his side quickly, helping him up and not daring to speak. No one dared to speak. 

Youngjae could feel the disapproving stares all aimed at his. This was not good.

Jaebum dusted off his clothes and fixed his t-shirt before walking up to Youngjae and standing right back where he was before he was pushed. He looked down at him, no emotion expressed on his face to give away what he was feeling at all. There was no chance that the omega wasn’t feeling threatened and scared right now, which made Jaebum chuckle. Chuckling was definitely not what anyone was expecting.

Namjoon’s face was extremely pale at the whole situation and he didn’t know what to make of the laughter escaping Jaebum’s lips. It could lead to something so much worse. Considering it was an omega who had obviously attacked him, this could escalate out of control in a blink of an eye.

Biting his lip to stop the laughter, Jaebum seemed to forget the crowd around him and he leaned into to whisper into the omega’s ear, breaking the eye contact. “You shouldn’t have done that omega.”

When he moved away, Jaebum left Youngjae to the side and walked up to Namjoon and Seokjin who were grasping at each other’s hands as if their lives depended on it. 

“No worries. I’m sure it was an accident.” The way he said it made it seem like it was an obvious lie, but there was no way anyone was going to call him out on it. Namjoon let out a sigh and whispered a soft ‘thank you’ to Jaebum as they all retreated to the living room. Seokjin had a quick hold of Youngjae and took him along, leaving Jinyoung with Jaebum side by side as they watched them leave the room. “Well, that was interesting.” Jaebum muttered to his beta who could only nod. “What was his name again?” 

“Youngjae.” Jinyoung replied, looking up at the older with a curious gaze, he wondered why he hadn’t ordered them all to kick the other pack out. “Jaebum…” He was about to ask the obvious question when Jaebum put up a hand to his mouth to stop him from asking it.

“Don’t. Just go back to them, I need to finish the snacks.” Jinyoung left quickly without another word and Jaebum smirked.

“Youngjae. Maybe this won’t be so bad anymore.”

. . . . . . . . . . .


	2. A War Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it's a second chapter a few hours after the first one but that's because it's so enjoyable to write about! i've not really got a solid plan but expect a few awkward things to happen between 2jae!

Whenever the other pack came in, they seemed to be more at ease with every visit – especially around Jaebum. Well, almost all of them. Ever since the pushing incident – which was about two weeks ago now – Youngjae would make sure to keep out of Jaebum’s way any way possible, as if Seokjin and Namjoon had given him a stern warning and talking to after the incident had occurred. Which was what they should do, but Jaebum couldn’t help it but be disappointed. 

He wanted to get Youngjae alone again, rile him up, see what would happen. Every time he saw the boy something would boil up inside his chest making him want to see Youngjae angry again. It was endearing as hell.

But Jaebum couldn’t find the chance. And it sucked.

So here he was, sitting with his own pack and Namjoon’s, all around a table chatting to each other which was what happened every other time they came around. It was like they’d never have trouble bringing up conversations or topics to discuss. And it really was fun – even for Jaebum. He had found himself enjoying the interaction between them, and he even found himself like Namjoon a little. Or perhaps it was just a respect thing between two alphas. That’s what Jaebum settled on.

Beside him was Namjoon, on the other side was Jinyoung, both where chatting to other people and Jaebum was left alone (as usual, but he liked it this way), leaving him to look around the room and check out the omega who was deliberately avoiding his eye contact.

And Jaebum was getting rather annoyed that he was being ignored. But he was alpha, he shouldn’t have to be discreet about things. 

Standing up – not like anyone really noticed, they were all way too engrossed in whatever conversation topic was brought up between them all – he moved over until he was standing in front of the only person that wasn’t chatting to someone. Youngjae. The omega could see someone in front of him, and he obviously knew who it was considering he didn’t look up, and Jaebum tutted.

“Youngjae, come with me for a minute.” This seemed to catch everyone’s attention as Youngjae finally looked up as he was called out. Jaebum didn’t look anywhere else but stared into those eyes he had been waiting to see for two weeks now. There was no fear in them, in fact, Youngjae only looked annoyed that he was called out in front of everyone, and wasted no time in glowering at him before answering.

“What?” Youngjae’s voice was anything but respectful, which was anticipated. And welcome but no one else needed to know that.

“Youngjae…” Namjoon warned from across the room. He didn’t want another incident because he was sure Jaebum wasn’t going to be forgiving a second time. “We talked about this. Jaebum is an alpha, and we are in his house, you need to respect him. Don’t make me tell you a third time.” His voice was anything but soft, it was demanding, authoritive, everyone finally heard what he was like when he was acting like a proper alpha, it was rather frightening. Jaebum was surprised really.

Youngjae gaped at his alpha before he shut his mouth, knowing better than to back talk – especially in front of another pack – looking up at Jaebum who seemed to be smirking down at him as he was told off. But he couldn’t do anything about it – at least, not in front of his own pack. 

So, there was only one option really. “Fine, lead away.” Youngjae stood up, looking up at Namjoon who just stared at him with a disapproving glance which felt the worst. He didn’t like disappointing his alpha, but Jaebum just got under his skin. 

Jaebum smirked again and turned around, nodding at Namjoon as if to tell him that he wasn’t going to do anything to the omega. Youngjae followed obediently behind until they were in the hallway, but Jaebum knew better than to invite the other into a private bedroom at the moment, besides, the hallway was private enough for the other to possibly let out what was aggravating him considering the response to Jaebum asking for some private time. 

They were both standing opposite each other, leaning on walls behind them in silence as the staring match begun again. Jaebum took this time to properly look at Youngjae, all of him. 

His eyes moved down from Youngjae’s own, looking at the boy’s small frame and grinning. So, small, well, not really. But he was perfect stereotype for an omega. He looked so cliché, but the fire in his eyes was different. That’s what Jaebum was attracted to. When he looked up at Youngjae’s eyes again after checking out his body nonchalantly, the boy was glaring hard at him, his lips tugged down into a frown and he was scowling fiercely at him. 

“Do you mind?” Youngjae finally spoke, his voice laced with venom directed at the alpha who had a stupid smirk on his face like he didn’t care he was being so open about checking him out. “What is your problem Jaebum?” The omega moved off against the wall and stared hard at the alpha. Very serious.

Pushing himself off the wall, Jaebum tilted his head to the side cockily, like he was playing with the boy. Making fun of him even. “Nothing, I like seeing you mad.” Youngjae scoffed again at him, deciding not to fuel the other’s intentions. Not like anything will come out of getting mad and attacking Jaebum again. “So, am I making you mad?” Jaebum stepped closer, knowing it peeved the other off. 

The redness that appeared on the other’s cheeks were a sure sign that the omega was getting to the anger point he reached the last time they were in private. How fun.  
Jaebum couldn’t really explain why this was so fun for him.

Maybe, maybe it was a little mean to pick on him like this. But Jaebum swore to himself that he wasn’t doing it just to be mean. He was doing it because he had never had an omega respond to him that way, ignore his alpha status, ignore the respect that was due. Jaebum had never felt so endeared by someone like this. And that was why he wanted to know how far the other would go especially after being told off by his own alpha.

Youngjae tutted at him as the alpha got closer, until they were back in the position they were in previously two weeks ago. He could feel the alpha’s chest against his own, the man’s eyes bearing an emotion he couldn’t quite put a finger on staring into his own, and Youngjae felt his breath hitch as Jaebum’s face moved down closer, that awful smirk still playing on his lips as he did so.

“Omega, I warned you before about not showing me the proper respect.” Jaebum watched as Youngjae rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever Jaebum. Pull the macho bullshit all you like.” 

“What is your problem with me?” As much as he enjoyed rattling the other up, he could sense there was a deep issue Youngjae had against him, even though he hadn’t done anything specific to the boy. Yes, he had been very protective and had even disapproved of the two packs interacting at the beginning but he saw how happy his own pack was, and couldn’t stand in the way of that, no matter how he felt. He had welcomed Youngjae and his pack in with practically open arms, and yes, he was stricter than Namjoon seemed to be, but was that such a problem?

Youngjae scowled again at him and let his head hit the wall behind him, moving his gaze away from Jaebum’s and the judgment forcing its way out of them. “I don’t need to tell you anything.” He whispered, because yes, he had a problem, he had a problem with alphas like Jaebum who thought they could control everyone a lower rank than them.  
But that was his own personal problem, and right now, hearing the other ask such a question made him think of the honest answer. Jaebum hadn’t really done anything before the kitchen incident. And Youngjae only attacked him because of the word ‘boy’. Before that? Nothing.

With a loud sigh and a heavy heart, he looked down at Jaebum who had stopped smirking. “I’m sorry. I should’ve respected you in your home. I apologise.” The omega whispered softly as if afraid of the words leaving his lips, but Jaebum was seriously surprised of what he had just heard. An apology was no what he was expecting. He was expecting to get pushed again, not this. It didn’t really make teasing him fun anymore. 

Moving away from the omega, Jaebum stared at him even more curiously if that was possible. The boy in front of him was confusing. Unpredictable even. Youngjae simply stared back as if he was expecting some sort of answer.

But what was Jaebum to say? He dragged him out of here to play with him more but now, he didn’t want to. In fact, Jaebum would go as far to say he would rather have a conversation with him to find out what had made him so angry in the first place, although he knew that wasn’t his place at all. And it was very unlikely that he was ever going to hear that story. 

“Sorry for winding you up Youngjae.” Jaebum said suddenly, he was even surprised of the words that had managed to slip out of his mouth. He certainly didn’t mean to apologise, well, he did, but Jaebum wasn’t mean to say it so quickly. Youngjae looked up in surprise.

“…You mean it?” Youngjae looked physically surprised. His shoulders were high and tight and he was leaning off the wall. 

Jaebum nodded softly. “Yeah, I mean, I didn’t mean to insult you. And honestly, it was the first time an omega had ever acted that way with me, I was just… intrigued.” Youngjae decided to scoff again, folding his arms over his chest in insult. 

“So, you were just playing with me?” The omega seemed a little annoyed but there was a playfulness in his eyes that Jaebum caught on to. It seemed contagious as Jaebum found himself smirking again, nodding his head like a small child in a way he never used to do, not in front of anyone. There was a certain confidence and façade he had to keep to insure he was looked upon with endearment. But that seemed to come apart in front of the omega. “Well then, I’ll play your game alpha, just be ready for the storm.” Youngjae moved forward and poked his finger against the other’s chest, pushing him backwards against the wall and moved forward along with him. “Also, not a word to Namjoon or he’ll have my head. I’m not getting into trouble because you decided to start a war you can’t possibly win.”

Jaebum gulped and nodded his head in agreement to the other’s terms, raising an eyebrow with a small smile appearing on his pink lips. His back was now against the wall and the omega was invading his private space, the complete opposite to what was happening a few moments ago. “Sure thing.” That’s all the alpha could think of to say.

With a smile and a nod, Youngjae moved backwards and skipped back into the living room, leaving the older in the hallway with a very amused smile on his face. 

. . . . . . . . . 

Jinyoung found the alpha sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee between his hands the next day, smiling to himself as if he was thinking about something happy, which was weird on its own for the man. So, he sat himself in front of his friend, staring at him until Jaebum realised that there was someone else in the room with him.

“Oh, Jinyoung, what is it?” He let the smile drop and took a gulp of the black coffee in his mug. His beta smiled at him a little with curiosity, shrugging his shoulders even though there was obviously something he wanted to say. “Spit it out.”

“I was just wondering what you were thinking about is all.” Honesty was the best policy with Jaebum, he’d always known it.

He had been with Jaebum for three years now – not a very long time but they were best friends before they found out about their wolf tendencies – and he knew how to handle him. Yes, it was a little pride destroying when he realised he’d basically have to bow down to Jaebum because he was an omega but his friend hardly ever pulled rank on him. Yes, Jaebum was particularly gruesome to the other members of the pack whenever they went out of line, and yes, he had ridiculous protective tendencies whenever they were a little threatened that bordered on obsessive but that was Jaebum.

Every action and thought he had was brought about by caring about the pack, and Jinyoung had always known that. And he also knew that’s why the man put his personal troubles to the back of his mind, so he could focus on them, and what made them happy.

Jinyoung knew how difficult it was to allow a strange pack to interfere with their perfectly controlled life, but Jaebum did so anyway. Because it made them happy.  
To Jinyoung, Jaebum was the perfect alpha, and friend.

So, in the world where Jaebum didn’t allow himself to feel happiness if it was linked to his own personal being had a smile on his face when Jinyoung was sure nothing was happening with the pack, he was going to make sure not to spoil it by prying too much. Letting it go may leave the smile on his alpha’s face a little longer, or so he hoped. Jinyoung knew that there was someone out there waiting to be the mate Jaebum deserved, and he also knew that Jaebum didn’t want it. But he deserved it. And he was going to get it at one point. Jinyoung believed that.

Jaebum stared at his friend who appeared to be in his own world. Thinking too much as always. Groaning, he spoke again, louder this time. “Jinyoung? Are you listening to me?”   
“What? No. Sorry. Um, I was thinking about something actually, that I wanted to ask you.” Jinyoung suddenly started, grabbing the coffee out of the alpha’s hands and downing it himself, grimacing at the bitter taste that appeared on his tongue. The alpha nodded to show he was listening. “I was thinking that we should go visit Taehyung and his pack at their place, you know? A change of scenery and all.” 

“…Seriously?” There was no telling what Jaebum could not control if he allowed himself and his pack into unfamiliar territory – even if it was with a pack they had known for little over a month. Still, it was too careless. He was not as careless as Namjoon, not as trusting. “Why can’t they come over here?”

The beta tightened his lips; that was exactly what he always did when he was hiding something from Jaebum. It was always telling when he did that.

Jaebum glared a little. “What aren’t you telling me Jinyoung?” The beta kept quiet. “Jinyoung. Seriously, don’t make me order you to tell me, you know I don’t like doing it. But I will.” With a loud sigh, Jinyoung knew that the other was serious, he could tell by the tone Jaebum was using. He had hoped to keep it a little bit of a secret as to why he wanted them to go over to the other pack’s home instead, but he supposed Jaebum was bound to find out anyway.

“Fine! Since you asked so ‘politely’, Taehyung told me that they can’t come over here this week. So, I wanted to pay them a favour and go to them.” AS he said that, Jaebum stared at him, obviously confused.

“Why can’t they come over here?” Jinyoung pursed his lips as if he was still contemplating whether to tell him the truth. “Jinyoung…” His voice was warning the beta.

“Because one of their omegas are in heat…” Jinyoung said it so quickly it was hard to understand. But he did understand. And Jaebum’s eyes widened when he heard it. “Now look, I know that there’s a dangerous possibility that an omega in heat can affect you and Bam and Mark but just hear me out…” The alpha didn’t seem to want to listen but he did reluctantly. “Yugyeom is only seventeen.”

Staring at Jinyoung with eyes wide, Jaebum knew that he was beaten. If Yugyeom was the one in heat and if he was only seventeen, that meant that this was going to be his first one, and that was always the most problematic. When Bam went into his a few months ago they could hardly help him through it. Of course, none of them mated with him – that was against Jaebum’s rules – they had to try and keep him hydrated, fed, and cold. That was all they could do. 

BamBam was incredibly strong through it but it hurt Jaebum seeing him like that. Only omegas went through heats and since Mark was another omega, he was the one that helped Bam the most (with Jackson’s permission of course). 

But Jaebum had a feeling that the other omega in Namjoon’s pack – Youngjae – may not have had his first heat yet, or was too inexperienced to help. He’d send Mark and Bam to help but he didn’t feel it was appropriate to let them go alone. Jaebum knew that his beta knew this, had probably thought this through knowing that Jaebum had a big enough conscious not to let a pack who they had become so close to go without help.

Biting his lip, he knew he was beaten. “Fine, go get the rest. We’ll leave in ten minutes.” 

Jinyoung nodded his head (way to cheerfully) and ran up to get the rest of the pack. Jaebum sighed and let his head fall to the table. Oh well, at least he’d be able to see Youngjae again.

. . . . . . . . . . 

They all stood outside of the other pack’s house, which was big and impressive, and Jaebum sighed again to himself, knocking on the door and wondering if they should have told Namjoon and Seokjin they were coming before they left. But there was no time (according to Jinyoung anyway). The door was open quickly and stood in front of him was Seokjin who looked rather exhausted.

“Jaebum? What are you doing here?” Seokjin asked if he was worried about something, although Jaebum could guess what it could be. The other was red in the face and seemed to be extremely hot. “You can’t be here, we’re dealing with a situation at the moment.”

“Yugyeom, I know, Jinyoung told me.” Jaebum cut him off before the other could give any reason to kick them out. The alpha at the door frowned a little. “We’re here to help. And to help you and Namjoon calm down a little.”

He had actually forgotten that those two were alphas and in return were going to be extremely affected by the pheromones that Yugyeom was probably emitting at the moment. They must be going crazy. Jaebum remembered what it was like when Bam and Mark went into theirs, it was agony, painful and Jaebum had to leave the first time Mark did in his presence, just to keep himself off him. Seokjin glanced at them all and nodded, moving to the side and letting the whole pack inside.

As soon as he stepped one foot inside of the house, Jaebum felt the whiff of omega. “Wow. I forgot what it was like.” It was overbearing, it made his blood boil and made his heart beat faster than before. Pheromones were everywhere.

Seokjin gulped and moved out of the room, probably going to fetch Namjoon wherever he was.

Jaebum stepped up to Bam and Mark who were beginning to get a little hot too. Whenever omegas were around one that was going through a heat, sometimes the effect passes on to them too, if they can’t handle it. It usually happens around young ones (like BamBam) but it can affect the older ones. Effectively, it put them into a ‘fake’ heat. It was something they didn’t need at the moment, especially if they were going to help Yugyeom through this.

Soon enough, Seokjin reappeared with Namjoon by his side looking even worse than his mate did, he must be sitting beside Yugyeom in the room. Jaebum had been in that position before, it wasn’t fun. Not when you’re horny as hell and have an omega begging for you.

“Jaebum… you know you shouldn’t be here.” Namjoon suddenly spoke allowed, moving towards the other pack’s alpha and smiling weakly at him, as though he was happy for the company but still afraid of the outcome. Before Jaebum could reply, Mark suddenly appeared with Jackson glued to his side.

“Where is he? I can help.” He said, looking at Namjoon with such determination. Jaebum was proud that he was kind enough to offer such a thing, because he knew how difficult it will be for him. And Jackson too. But Jackson was the kindest soul Jaebum had ever met and if he had to let Mark go for a week to help another helpless omega, he would do it, just like he did when it was Bam. Seokjin and Namjoon glanced at each other in worry. But Mark wouldn’t let them worry too long. “I helped Bam through his first heat, I can help Yugyeom. That way, you two can get some rest. Don’t worry, he’ll be fine. And better if I’m there.”

Without a second though, Seokjin took a hold of Mark’s arm (and the omega let go of Jackson’s, smiling at him to put him at ease) and led him into the back room where Youngjae sat beside him friend who was clearly in pain.

“Youngjae, Mark is here to help Yugyeom.”

The omega looked up and stared at Mark who looked at him with slight sympathy in his eyes, because he knew what Youngjae must be thinking, what he must be feeling. Youngjae bit his lip and tried to ignore the hot feeing in his chest. He didn’t want to leave Yugyeom, not when the boy was gripping his hand so tightly it made him feel like he couldn’t let go. With a glance towards Yugyeom who had his eyes shut tightly, he took a deep breath and leaned over, trying hard to ignore the heat through his body.

“Yugyeom…” He started, bringing up his other free hand to brush Yugyeom’s hair out of his sweaty forehead, staring down at him in pity as the younger boy finally opened his eyes. “Mark is here to help you through this, you won’t be alone. I-I want to stay… but I don’t think I can. Will you let Mark help?” Youngjae needed to ask the other for permission before he left.

Yugyeom gulped and lifted his head a little, looking at Mark who stood there confidently beside Seokjin who was looking away from them both. The need he felt in his chest and crotch made him nod immediately.

Any help would be appreciated, he felt awful, he felt needy, and he felt ashamed. But all of that didn’t matter if someone was willing to help him.

As soon as he got a nod of approval, Youngjae let him go and grabbed Seokjin to leave the other two omegas alone. They got out of the room and took a deep breath. The air was still filled with the scent of Yugyeom but it was a lot easier to breath out in the hallway than it is in the bedroom. Both men moved into the living room where Youngjae quickly laid eyes on Jaebum whose cheeks were slightly painted red.

“What are you doing here? There’s nothing for you to do.” The omega asked, forgetting that Namjoon was there and he was supposed to treat the other with respect. Well, that didn’t matter in a situation where his best friend was in such pain. And adding on another alpha’s scent to the already remaining two was probably making it three times as worse. “You need to go. Yugyeom can probably smell you.” His tone wasn’t the most pleasant, but he didn’t care.

Jaebum could only nod, he knew he was going to make it worse, but since he was here and he trusted Mark with Yugyeom, he may as well help the rest.

“We should go back to mine. Mark can take care of him and Jinyoung and Taehyung can stay here to look after them both. If we leave, it’ll make it easier, trust me.” Jaebum explained to the other two alphas in the room who were seriously conflicted about leaving their omega in the hands of another pack. But Taehyung was the first to nod, moving over to Jinyoung and nodding at him to. They would be more than happy to stay. “Let’s go, the five of us.” 

Youngjae stared at him and glanced back at the room Yugyeom was. “I… I don’t want to leave him.” His voice was quiet and it wavered as if he was getting ready to cry. Jaebum understood, he understood way too well.

Seokjin and Namjoon stared at their omega and held each other’s hands, knowing that Youngjae would follow if they left. He just needed a small push. Both alphas left the house and Jaebum stared at the omega who was currently in a daze thinking about Yugyeom. He moved over to the boy, putting his hands on his shoulders and turning him around so their eyes locked in a fierce gaze.

“I promise you Youngjae, Yugyeom will be fine. You’ve been there before, you know that.” Jaebum had to do his best to keep the other calm so he’d leave. It was for the best.

Youngjae’s lips were quivering, his nose a little red.

Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes as he remembered the pain he suffered when he went through his first heat. He had no one to help him, only pity and sympathy from the other pack members. No one to do what he wanted them to, even though he knew it’d be weird if they did. That was what mates were for. If an omega didn’t have one, then they were bound to deal with it alone. It was hard. And he hated the fact Yugyeom was going through it.

The hands on his shoulders tightened and he was brought back to the present as he stared into Jaebum’s eyes. Honestly, he was expecting some sort of mocking from him, but all he saw was genuine worry. “Okay… Okay. I’ll come with you.”

Jaebum smiled as best he could and moved his left hand from the boy’s shoulders to his hand, lacing their fingers together as he pulled him out of the house. 

The fresh air was a lot better, and Jaebum felt Youngjae physically breathe properly again.

Seokjin, Namjoon, Jackson and Bam were waiting for them just at the beginning of the forest line, ignoring that the two’s hands were linked together in the heat of the moment. Once they reunited, all of them began trekking back to Jaebum’s house. Jaebum could feel himself regaining his senses as Yugyeom’s scent was drifting away from him, he could finally breathe, he could ignore the feeling and return to himself.

As soon as he did, which was halfway through the woods, he let go of Youngjae’s hand, knowing that it was weird enough for them both. The omega looked up at the other with a glint of unexpressed emotion in his eye.

Without a second though, a word of warning, anything to help Jaebum through it, Youngjae took a hold of Jaebum’s hand again, missing the warmth the other lent. The alpha almost stopped in his track, he looked at the other who was facing towards the front. It was definitely a sign of comfort, and he was glad to be able to do such a thing for the boy.   
Which was why he hated the feeling he got when their fingers laced together again. Whether it was a leftover of Yugyeom’s pheromones or something completely different that Jaebum really didn’t want to think about, he felt a buzz run through his body from his fingertips to the tip of his nose. Was Youngjae feeling this? Or was Jaebum being weird?

Gulping visibly, he continued to walk and tried to ignore the warm feeling in his stomach every time Youngjae squeezed his hand.

It’ll go away, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow will probably be another chapter! Honestly I just finished 4th year at uni and I've a month to do absolutely nothing so I'll be writing A LOT. I hope you all enjoy this and leave kudos and comments for me to tell me if you like the direction its going :)!


	3. Heat Cycles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a third chapter! A lot of this is explaining how heat cycles work but still, 2Jae get closer.

One week. That’s how long it will probably take Yugyeom to get through his first heat. Usually it was a few days (always depending on the omega of course) but the first heat of an omega’s life was always the longest, and the worst. So, Jaebum was prepared to allow the three from the other pack to stay overnight for a week because that was the sensible thing to do, because it didn’t feel appropriate to send them back lest they ruin Mark’s own help. 

It’s just, he didn’t really know what to do with overnight guests. He knew how to take care of his own pack and that meant feeding, making sure they hunted at least a few times a week, and listening when needed. But did that mean Jaebum had to do that for the others? He supposed that was Namjoon’s job, however, Namjoon seemed to be severely affected by the omega’s heat cycle, and retreated to the bedroom Jaebum had given him as soon as they entered alongside his mate who was obviously the same.

It was slightly disrespectful but Jaebum was not going to interfere when the two alphas had now been in the bedroom together for long over three hours. That was something he didn’t want to see. 

Running his fingers through his hair, he still felt a small tingle in his own veins, obviously from Yugyeom, and it was starting to annoy him. This was the major disadvantage of being an alpha, to be affected so much by something so little that he couldn’t control was irritating. It was a sure sign of weakness that Jaebum knew he’d never be able to overcome. Even alphas who have mated still became weak at the first sign of an omega going into heat. 

Jaebum groaned to himself, thanking that he was alone in his own private bedroom at the moment, standing up and deciding to pace.

It had been a long time since he’d been in a rut. This was not the time for it to happen.

An alpha’s rut was depicted of uncontrollable hotness and – very much like an omega’s heat cycle – the need to mate with another. Whenever Jaebum went into one (which usually happened around the same time as Mark and Bam’s heats), he dealt with it himself, another one of his self-righteousness thoughts because he couldn’t bear to make the other’s worry about him when they had omegas to care about.

A soft knock at his bedroom door got him out of his overloading thoughts. “Come in.” He whispered, hoping that his voice wasn’t as shaky as he thought it was. 

Who entered was not who he was expecting. And the last person he wanted to see.

“Youngjae, what are you doing here?”

The omega stood in the doorway, his eyes seemingly glazed over as he thought about something, but an omega in his room was the last thing Jaebum needed. The alpha remembered the heat in his palm when they held hands, the weird feeling in his body that was not at all consistent with how he felt in a rut, and how nice Youngjae looks at the moment. 

Wait, what was that last thought?

This is getting ridiculous. 

“You need to leave.” Jaebum wasn’t an idiot, he knew that the presence of an omega, whether he was in a heat or not, was going to affect him disastrously. “Go.” He knew he was being rude, but this wasn’t a matter to be dealt with kindness.

Youngjae stared at the alpha with only confusion in his eyes. “Why?”

The alpha sighed as the younger boy took a few steps forward. The warm feeling from before was starting to appear again, and Jaebum could feel some of his more mature senses start to cloud over. Where was Jinyoung when he needed him? Oh yeah, in another pack’s house. Youngjae stopped walking when he was right in front of Jaebum.

“Youngjae, you know that Yugyeom has affected me, I can’t have another omega in the room, so please, leave now.”

“I… I want to go back.” The omega seemed to ignore what Jaebum had said. “I want to see Yugyeom, I want to help him.” Youngjae looked distraught, and Jaebum understood why, he just didn’t understand why he was telling him this. “I had my first heat only four months ago, and Yugyeom was by my side the entire time. I need to go help. Jaebum, let me go help.” The boy was nearly in tears, his bottom lip quivering and his eyes wide. 

But Jaebum knew he couldn’t let the other go, no matter how much he wanted to help. An omega that had only had his first heat such a brief time ago would go into another unwanted heat cycle if he was close to another in theirs for an extended period of time. If Youngjae went now, they’d have two omegas in heat and that would be near impossible to handle properly.

With a small sigh, Jaebum did something he knew he shouldn’t have. He took the boy’s hand in his own and led him to the bed, sitting him down and preparing the pep talk of a lifetime.

“You can’t. End of.”

Well that was motivating. Well done Jaebum. Closing his eyes, he cursed at himself. 

“What I mean, is, if you go back to him Youngjae, there’s a big chance you’d go into a heat cycle and that would mean even more trouble for Namjoon.” At least that sounded a bit better than the first words that left his mouth. Jaebum tried to forget that their hands were still together, only because he hoped it was helping his point. “Do you understand? Yugyeom will be fine, Mark is helping.”

Youngjae stared up at the alpha, he wasn’t sure if he completely believed him, that Yugyeom was going to be better with Mark there, although he knew that it wasn’t something either of them could control. In a week, he’d be fine, and everyone would go back to normal. But he had to get through the week first. Sitting here now was helping, even if he didn’t really want to admit it. The hand in his own was warm and kind. Something so different from the impression he had first gotten from Jaebum.

He sort of understood the effects an omega had on alphas, he knew that he was probably making it worse by being here with him. However, he didn’t have anyone else to complain to.

There was silence between them.

It was nice though, Jaebum felt better than he thought he did. He would have thought his body would be severely reacting to an omega in the room, but all he felt was that warm tingle in his hand where Youngjae’s lay. They simply stared at each other, a calm atmosphere in the room, no words needed to keep them peaceful.

Jaebum began rubbing his thumb over Youngjae’s hand very slowly, it was an innate reaction really, he wasn’t complete conscious that he was doing it. Youngjae certainly noticed. But he didn’t want to break eye contact, in case he made it awkward. It was nice, relaxing. Very slowly, he laced his fingers with Jaebum’s, holding tighter than before. The alpha looked down at their hands, gulping a little at how intimate such a small gesture seemed.

“…Is this okay?” Youngjae suddenly spoke, worried that he had ruined them moment. “I’m sorry I just—.”

“It’s fine.”

“Oh… okay.”

The next ten minutes consisted of the both of them staring at their own laps, avoiding eye contact for no other reason than it was slightly awkward if they stared for that long. Their hands remained together, the warm tingle stayed and Jaebum could honestly say that any feelings of the rut were now gone and replaced with nice feelings instead. Just the presence of each other calmed them, made them forget about what was happening with Yugyeom, made them just take in the moment.

The moment, however, was ruined.

The door to his bedroom was opened and in the speed of light, Jaebum and Youngjae disconnected their hands and instantly moved across the bed, far away from each other. 

“Oh… am I interrupting?” Jackson was standing in the doorway, staring rather curiously at them both. “Jaebum, I was going to start dinner, and was going to ask what to make… but if you’re busy I can just do it myself…” The beta started to ramble as he made up stories in his head at what the other two could possibly be doing in a bedroom alone together. As he saw how red Youngjae’s face was as well as Jaebum’s (although that could be anger… it was probably anger, it was always anger), he crossed his arms over his chest and grinned at them. “I can see I’m definitely interrupting… you know Jaebum, it’s inappropriate to do anything to an omega who’s not your mate you know.”

If only Jaebum was allowed to attack Jackson for being a complete asshole.

Wait.

Jaebum’s eyes widened as he remembered that he was technically Jackson’s leader and he was ‘allowed’ to hit him. Without a single second thought, he stood up from the bed, glanced at Youngjae with an emotion that even he couldn’t place (but closely resembled an apology), and ran full speed towards Jackson whose eyes were threatening to bulge out of his head at the sudden attack.

“You better run you little rodent!” Jaebum’s voice was loud and full of resentment for the beta who wasted no time in running out of the door in the complete opposite way. 

Youngjae was still in the bed, watching the two run up and down the hallway like children. Jackson was clearly a faster runner when he was in human form. He let out a small sigh, smiling to himself as he stood from the bed, trying not to think of the way Jaebum immediately calmed him down in return for thinking about the feud that they wanted to have. It’s better than sitting around sulking or having awkward moments ruined by Jaebum’s pack.

Moving out of the room, he saw Jackson laughing like a maniac fly right past him, Jaebum close on his heels. Youngjae supposed there was no better way to start their fun fighting again than this golden opportunity. “Whoops.”

And just like that, Jaebum went through the air, landing on his chest with a loud ‘oomph’. The alpha groaned in slight pain as he turned his head a little backwards, trying to figure out what caused him to fall. That’s when he saw the lasting image of Youngjae, smirking like he had committed the best prank in the world, with his foot out in front of him, as if he was making sure that Jaebum knew who it was. When Jaebum connected the pieces together, the omega put his foot back down where it was supposed to be and skipped up to him, bending down a little to grin.

“Didn’t see you there.” He murmured, liking the dominance he had over Jaebum even if it was just for a minute. Standing up, he glanced over at Jackson who was staring at him like he was his saviour. “You’re welcome.”

And then he left, leaving Jaebum on the floor with an astonished look on his face.

Jackson pursed his lips and watched as the omega skipped off into another room, then he looked back at the alpha with dread in his eyes. This wasn’t good. This couldn’t be good. It was bad enough that Youngjae had attacked his alpha before but this was just pure disrespect, and if Jackson knew one thing about Jaebum, is that he demanded respect. From everyone. Even if it was common courtesy.

So, instead of doing the responsible thing and leaving Jaebum to lie on the floor in probable rage, Jackson took a deep breath and clamped his hands into fists, hoping that the alphas anger wouldn’t be re-directed onto him, and moved towards him. 

Jaebum was still looking forward blankly, as if assessing the situation. When he felt hands on him, bringing him up to his feet, he cleared his throat a little embarrassedly. “Thanks Jackson, though I can stand up myself.” He whispered, making the other remove his hands from him so he could stand on his own. The beta was staring at him weirdly, as if he was slightly afraid, and Jaebum wasn’t entirely sure why. Leaning over a little – and ignoring the fact that Jackson stupidly leaned back a tiny bit – he spoke again. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?” Jackson decided playing the stupid card was the best bet here, if he was going to avoid Jaebum’s wrath he couldn’t outright mention the slight anger problem. If only Jinyoung was here, he’d know what to do.

The alpha rolled his eyes. “You know what I’m talking about. Like you’re afraid I’m about to rip of your head.” Jackson shrugged his shoulders and tried to keep himself from doing anything stupid. “Have you done something I should be angry at?” In front of him, the beta shook his head, and Jaebum scoffed. “Then why should I be angry?”

“B-Because of Youngjae?” It was weird, Jaebum looked playful almost, like he hadn’t thought of it. “Because he tripped you and you fell and he’s an omega and it’s not the first time he’s done something like this to you?” Again, silence, no reply. Jaebum just looked at him with an amused expression. So, Jackson continued. “Because if it was anyone else you’d be so angry your face would look like a tomato.”

The alpha seemed to finally get what he was trying to get at, and he knew that it was true. If it wasn’t Youngjae that had done something like that to him, he’d be going off his head with pure rage. But it wasn’t someone else.

It was Youngjae. And he and Youngjae had decided to play this little game. If Jaebum got mad, he’d lose. And he wasn’t going with losing. “I’m not mad, don’t worry so much Jacks.” Jaebum reached forward and ruffled the boy’s blond hair, walking past and ignoring the deafening silence that followed. “Youngjae…” His sang softly, looking around the place, wondering where the omega could have gone, he knew that the omega was probably waiting for some sort of retaliation. Which Jaebum would happily give.  
Just as he moved into the kitchen, he noticed two wolves that he hadn’t seen for a few hours, clearly, they were having a break and got slightly peckish. Clearing his throat, Namjoon and Seokjin looked round and smiled at him, clearly embarrassed.

“Ah sorry Jaebum…” Namjoon spoke first, scratching the back of his head nervously. Jaebum just nodded his head, accepting it because he knew what it was like to be an alpha when your pack omega goes into heat. Of course, he wasn’t sure what it was like to have a mate to take your feelings out on, but he assumed it helped. “Would you like help with anything? Hunting perhaps?” The man asked, clearly looking for some way to pay back the hospitality.

With a shake of his head, Jaebum smiled at them both. “No, I think we’re good. Jackson was actually about to make dinner, if that’s alright.” 

The two alphas nodded with a smile, looking at each other with clear love in their eyes.

It made Jaebum jealous. Not that he’d ever admit that to anyone. He was still adamant that he had no need for a mate, nor a companion. All he needed was his pack.

“Would either of you know where Youngjae is?” It was a fair question, he wasn’t really up for hide and seek, and would much rather go find him as quick as possible. Namjoon and Seokjin shared a glance before shaking their heads. Although Jaebum had a slight suspicion that they were lying. “You know I’m not going to hurt him, right? Just want to talk.”

The second in command alpha bit his lip, contemplating the words of Jaebum to determine if they were honest or not. He had a special place in his heart from Youngjae, ever since the omega joined the pack.

But, even though he didn’t fully trust Jaebum – no matter how many times Namjoon had tried to convince him – Seokjin did notice that Youngjae seemed to shine a little brighter around him. If that was due to the playfulness he held in messing with alpha’s head (something he had observed himself), he didn’t know. “He’s outside. In the garden.”  
With a nod, Jaebum turned on his heel and set out for the garden. 

When he got outside, he stopped for a moment, to watch in awe as he noticed Youngjae sitting on the bench, legs crossed and eyes closed, letting his hair blow softly in the wind. This image was something Jaebum knew he was going to remember forever. Youngjae looked incredibly at ease, like he had not a worry in the world, like he was happy for this moment of peace. Jaebum didn’t want to disrupt that. In fact, he wanted to make sure no one would ever interrupt this beautiful picture.

Although he had no control in Youngjae doing so, which he did, when he could feel the stare Jaebum was emitting. The omega looked up, a smile faint on his lips as the sun shone down on him.

“You’re staring.” Even from afar, Jaebum could hear how soft the other sounded.

Jaebum licked his lips slowly, walking forward as slowly as possible, taking in his surroundings to try and avoid eye contact with the omega who was surely now staring at him. He reached the bench where Youngjae sat, and took a seat beside him, the motive of his presence being forgotten without another thought. The sun was blazing onto his skin, but Jaebum didn’t notice, he was simply painfully aware that Youngjae was still staring at him.

The breeze was nice at least. It was a lovely day, although it was closer to the evening than the morning now. Soon, the sun will set and the first night will have started. “I will get you back for that, you know.” Jaebum spoke suddenly, eyes still straight ahead.

“Oh really?” Youngjae had a smug smile on his lips, tilting his head a little to examine the alpha who was sneakily avoiding his gaze. “And how do you plan on doing that?” He slid across the bench to get a little closer to him. An intimidation technique, he said to himself, not because he slightly missed the warmth he got in the bedroom. “You’ll have Seokjin to worry about if you hurt me. He’s very protective you know.”

This made Jaebum turn his head. He caught the other’s gaze and rose an eyebrow in curiosity at the other’s warning. But he already knew that, the previous engagement he had with Seokjin showed it clearly.

Jaebum made note of how close the omega had moved towards him, but decided it was safer not to comment.

“I realised. Why is he so protective over you?” The alpha asked, wondering if it was perhaps too personal a question. The way Youngjae pursed his lips supported this idea, but he didn’t expect the other to actually answer. Taking a moment to pause and collect his thoughts, the omega turned his body towards Jaebum as he answered.

“Seokjin found me a year ago, just before I turned 19, abandoned by my previous pack.” Youngjae explained, his fingers moving to the hem of his own t-shirt so he could fiddle with it, a sure sign he was nervous about something, but Jaebum stayed silent. He didn’t want to interrupt. “The alpha there, wasn’t the nicest person in the world, actually, that’s a complete understatement, he was a jackass.” Moving his eyes to the other’s, the smile he gave was transparent. 

Whilst he didn’t know how to reply to the boy, Jaebum knew he had to do something, at least to encourage him to continue. So, he did what came naturally to them both in their weird relationship.

He held Youngjae’s hand. Laced their fingers together and gave it a tight squeeze. Jaebum just hoped it helped.

“Seokjin found me in an alleyway – I was in my wolf form – beaten and bruised. I… I don’t want to get too much into it, but it was my old alpha. I was the only omega in the pack, and he viewed me as a piece of meat.” Youngjae’s voice began trembling a little, his eyes wavering from Jaebum’s, like he couldn’t stand to meet them. His squeeze in the alpha’s hand became tighter, and he continued. “So, when I turned 16 and didn’t instantly go into heat, he got annoyed. When I turned 18 and there was still no sign of it, he got mad. After all, he was assured that he owned me, and since I was the only omega, he had permission to try and force me into heat, because he wanted an heir. I was the only one that could give it to him.” 

Jaebum felt a rage boil inside of him that he had never felt before. The thought of an alpha taking control of an omega for their heat cycle only, was disgusting. Yes, he himself had to order his omegas around (more than he should have), but he never bothered them when it came to that, it was the most personal period for them, something that they should have complete control over who they spent it with.

The end to the story wasn’t that hard to depict himself, and he was sure Youngjae didn’t particularly want to mention it again. 

With a heavy heart, Jaebum tried to smile as kindly as he could. “I’m sorry that happened to you.” 

“Thank you.”

Both of them fell into a stare again, a smile on each of their lips this time, peaceful, as the wind blew their hair ever so slightly. They could get used to this calming air between them. Something neither got from anyone else. It was weird, strange, confusing. Considering they had only known each other for a month and half, and their interactions had been less than nice, the alpha had to say he was intrigued at the way Youngjae made him feel.

Time passed slowly, both eventually removed their gaze from the opposite and turned to watch the sunset above beside them, not a single word was spoken again, but that was alright. They could forget their childish feud for now.

It wasn’t a bad way to finish the first night.

Their hands didn’t leave each other’s for hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! The fourth chapter is getting written very soon! Got a lot of fast updates coming your way! <3


	4. A Hard Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4th update within 48 hours. Don't get too used to it, but, yeah. Get used to it <3

The week that passed felt like two minutes to Jaebum. It all passed way too quickly, as if he was having too much fun. Which, of course, had nothing to do with a certain omega who wouldn’t leave him alone until he played with him. And by play, he meant pranks. Some of which got them both into trouble by Seokjin. (Namjoon seemed to enjoy it way too much, which led him to get smacked a lot by his mate who told him not to encourage them and their foolish ways). 

Okay. Okay. Jaebum had to admit that the pranks were getting ludicrous by this point, and they were unnervingly including the other people in the house. They didn’t mean it, of course, it was just sometimes, whenever Jaebum and Youngjae set a trap for each other, they weren’t always the first to arrive.

First instance was poor BamBam. He was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time when Youngjae was expecting Jaebum to be in the right place at the right time. The prank had to do with the couch and some cream.

It ended with Bam having an ass full of dairy cream. It definitely wasn’t pretty. Youngjae got into a lot of trouble for that from Seokjin who gave a hearty speech of not pranking people who let them stay in their own house. Youngjae got so mad when Jaebum appeared beside him looking cross (which he was faking) and pretending to scold him to. Safe to say, it was Jaebum who won that round.

The second time one of their pranks ended with the wrong person being involved was ultimately Jaebum’s fault, and he’ll admit to that. What he was trying to do was play on Youngjae’s fear of insects. What he didn’t plan on, was mistaking the back of Seokjin’s head for Youngjae’s, and therefore putting the insect in the lap of the other alpha who screamed high hell when he saw it. Apparently, the omega got his fear of insects from Seokjin who has the girliest scream Jaebum had ever heard before.

That time he got into trouble from Namjoon who suspiciously looked like he was trying to keep his laughter down. Seokjin wasn’t happy, but it wasn’t brought up again at least.  
For now, both Jaebum and Youngjae unanimously agreed to surrender for the week.

Now here they were, Namjoon, Seokjin and Youngjae were escorting them back to their own house after the week was over. It was for sure that Yugyeom was out of his heat cycle now and they were all probably in need of support. At least it was over. When they approached the house, Youngjae was the very first one to start running, pushing himself through the door and letting out a loud and high-pitched yelp at the image that he came across.

“Oh, my god! What are you two doing?!” Youngjae screamed at the top of his lungs, pointing an accusing finger at the two boys on the couch who had just scrambled away from each other, breathing hard with reddened lips and messy hair. “Taehyung… um… you… what were you doing with Jinyoung?” 

Not like he didn’t know, he was just having a tough time processing the image of Taehyung on Jinyoung’s lap kissing the life out of him. Something he certainly didn’t expect.   
The rest of the pack and Jaebum’s ran in, looking worried that something was wrong considering Youngjae’s scream. Namjoon was the first one to run through the door before looking around for any sort of danger that would make his omega scream like that. But all he saw were an extremely guilty looking Taehyung and Jinyoung on the couch. When he looked at his beta’s lips, he gulped.

He was not ready to deal with this. “Oh… we’ll talk about this later. How is Yugyeom?” Namjoon asked, knowing the priority was the omega. Taehyung gulped and stood up, taking a small second to smooth down his clothes before moving towards the back room, obviously getting the omega to bring him out. 

When he returned, Yugyeom came out looking as sparkly and as healthy as ever. Youngjae almost squealed in excitement that it was over, and that his best friend was okay. “Yugyeom!” He ran straight for the other omega and jumped into his arms, kissing him all over the neck and ruffling his hair. “Are you alright?” Yugyeom nodded his head and turned around, holding out his hand for the other male who was caught up in the room all week.

“Thanks to Mark. He practically saved me.” Mark appeared and didn’t waste a single second as he moved over to Jackson – his soulmate – and kissing him on the lips, the kiss changing into something a lot more serious and adulterous as time went on. Clearly the two wolves missed each other, but Jaebum was about to be sick. Public affection was something he always hated, no matter who it was. 

Jaebum moved over to his two pack members and pushed them apart. “Don’t you think we should be making sure Yugyeom is okay instead of scarring everyone?” He asked, the two in front of him nodding instantly but holding hands and leaning against one another. “Are you okay Yugyeom?” Turning his attention to the youngest member in the group, the tall male nodded his head, nothing looked wrong, he looked fine. “Good. Then we should go.” Everyone turned to look at him at him, obviously a little taken aback that he wanted to leave to so quickly. “Yugyeom and Mark will need their rest.”

“He’s right, I think everyone deserves some rest after this week.” It was Seokjin who spoke, his eyes narrowing a little as he looked at Jaebum, probably remembering the insect thing from a few days ago. Then again, he was probably happy to get Jaebum away from Youngjae. He may be a bit of a bad influence. 

Jaebum nodded his head, smiling at Yugyeom as the rest of his pack said their goodbyes and began piling out of the house. Before he forgot, he’d have to remember to talk to Jinyoung about what happened in the week.

But first, he had to make sure Mark was alright, he could only imagine how tiring it was for him. 

Just before he left, his eyes found Youngjae’s. It was hard to cut the connection, it was difficult to leave when for the first time in a long time, he had fun for once. Without thinking about his pack because they were with Namjoon’s. Youngjae smiled at him, his hand curling around Yugyeom’s and Jaebum could see how happy he was that he had his best friend back. As Jaebum turned and left the house, he ignored the nagging feeling in the back of his head that felt like the harsh and immature sting of jealousy.

. . . . . . . . . . 

Jaebum decided that it was appropriate for his own pack to stay on their own for a while. The reasoning he gave to the rest of them was to all recover from the heat incident, knowing that some of them may still be feeling the effects (mainly himself, Mark and BamBam). After all, Jackson had specifically asked for alone time with his mate, to make sure he was okay, to make sure he was taken care of and Jaebum was more than happy to give them it. He made sure they were well fed but neither Mark or Jackson left their shared bedroom for a while. 

It was the hardest to make Jinyoung stay inside the house, but Jaebum insisted that he needed his beta just in case Bam or Mark went into an early cycle. After he said that, Jinyoung agreed and stayed inside the house, although he murmured and complained about not seeing the other pack even though Jaebum knew he was mainly thinking about Taehyung.

They had still to have that talk, but the alpha was planning to put it off as long as he can. Just the thought of having the mating talk with his best friend was sickening – even if it was his job as alpha.

BamBam was feeling alright, he was always good on his own, although he kept mentioning how he wanted to make sure Yugyeom was alight after his heat. They shared a link of course, but Bam understood why Jaebum didn’t want him to go bother him. Yugyeom needed his time alone with his pack.

Although Jaebum did note to himself that he had a more… selfish motive as to why he wanted a bit of space for his pack. They were getting to close. Too used to each other.  
Jaebum was getting too used to being slightly happy.

And, as with everything else in his life, as soon as that happens, he’ll lose his source of slight happiness and become worse. That’s what always happened. Whenever he had a single fraction of experiencing happiness, it got turned around in a heartbeat, filling him with dread and disappointment that he let himself believe it again. Youngjae made him happy. There. He admitted it, in fact, he admitted it to himself as soon as he stepped foot outside of Namjoon’s house that day, and he made sure to promise that he wouldn’t go back.

The only problem was his pack, Jinyoung and Bam, Mark and Jackson, those boys would probably realise what he was doing in no time. And would force him to allow them to see them again. Jaebum didn’t know what to do about that. But he welcomed the alone time as it came.

Three weeks. That’s how long his plan worked for. He managed to act as normal as possible, going back to the routine he had before he had the pleasure of meeting Namjoon and his pack of wolves. In fact, he spent a significant amount of time as a wolf considering he hadn’t done so in so long. Running as a wolf was his only true freedom. Pure animal instincts took over and he didn’t have to think about petty human feelings.

Jaebum entered the house, returning from his wolf form and grabbing the pair of jeans he had left out front and shoving them on. Even though he preferred to be an animal, he’d also prefer to be clothed when he was human. Saves him from being embarrassed or scaring any of the kids. 

His beta was already standing there, ready to be stern and forceful with his best friend. Jinyoung knew exactly what the other was doing – he had done it so many times.

And Jaebum never talked about it. But Jinyoung was going to force him. Right now.

“Sit.”

Jaebum tried to feign innocence. “Why?” But the beta wasn’t dealing with it, and before Jaebum could move, he was forced to sit on the couch with Jinyoung sitting directly beside him. “What’s this about?” The beta pursed his lips and glared at him. It’s been a while since Jinyoung had really glared at him, this time, he knew, it wasn’t fun. It was a serious glare. And he was about to be forced to have a very serious talk.

The beta clasped his hands together and stared at his friend, lowering his glare and looking at him with pity in his big eyes. He knew how difficult this was for Jaebum, and although he didn’t have a clear handle of the situation, Jinyoung was going to force it out of him.

“Tell me why you’ve been avoiding Namjoon and his pack.” Before the other had the chance to say no, Jinyoung cut him off. “Please, I need to know.” 

Uneasy. All Jaebum felt was uneasy. 

Vulnerable.

Pathetic.

This was a conversation he never wished to have with anyone, specifically not Jinyoung, anyone but Jinyoung. But he could already feel that he was going to be forced to tell him. Tell him why he had such issues with relationships, and any sort of contact with new people. Why it took so long to incorporate the other three into the pack, why it took Jinyoung such a long time to convince Jaebum to create a pack and allow the new wolves into it.

Looking back now, Jaebum knew it was silly to be so suspicious of Jackson, Mark and BamBam. But he was, he didn’t want them in the pack, it was all Jinyoung. Jinyoung was the one that found them, Jaebum was the one that interrogated them.

Now, the relationship between them were fine. He still held it that it was more alpha and wolf relationship than actual friendship, but that could possibly be his anxiety.  
“Jaebum?” Jinyoung repeated, seeing the other go on another thought drift, but he had him here for a reason. “Tell me why you don’t want to see them again, please?” Those damn eyes, they were always Jaebum’s weak point. For as long as he’s known Jinyoung, he was always susceptible to those puppy dog eyes. “You were so happy around them, Jackson told me, he told me what you were like. You were happy, Jaebum. That in itself is a miracle.”

The alpha bit his lip, forcing himself to look down at his hands because he couldn’t bear to look at his friend. “I… I am sorry Jinyoung.” The first thing he could only think about was apologising, but apologising for what? For being weak? For taking them away from the very first pack they managed to make friends with?

“What are you apologising for Jae? Just tell me. Please.” Jinyoung knew that this was a deep personal problem for him. He’d always wondered. 

“I… have commitment issues Jinyoung. You of all people should understand that.” 

“I do. But you’ve never properly explained it.”

Jaebum gulped and nodded, knowing that after everything Jinyoung has been through with him he deserved to know why he was so broken. “He makes me happy.” May as well say it out loud. Honesty, it was something he was never good at. But, what other choice did he have? “He makes me really happy and I know I’ve only known him for a brief period of time but… he makes me feel warm. Warm. He makes me feel ‘warm’ Jinyoung. I’ve not felt that way since I first met you. Since you shot me down.”

That was something Jinyoung didn’t want to be reminded of. A piece in history that he thought they had locked away forever because it was the worst time in both of their lives. It nearly tore apart their friendship.

Jaebum had confessed to Jinyoung. 

And Jinyoung rejected him because he didn’t like him as more than a friend. Jaebum was a brother to him, an irreplaceable friend, his best friend. Nothing could ever change that, not even Jaebum. They didn’t talk for a while after that, not until Jaebum came out of his depressed period and decided that he couldn’t live without Jinyoung in any way. As a boyfriend, or as a best friend. It was a dark time.

“I… that’s a pretty massive thing to say Jaebum. If you feel that way, why are you avoiding them? Why run away?” The beta asked, placing a hand on the other’s forearm, squeezing as gently as he could, trying to calm him down a little because he could tell Jaebum was but a second away from hyperventilating or turning the topic around.

There was but a simple reason for why. “Because I don’t want to get hurt again.”

“Jaebum…”

Jaebum shook his head and stood up, running his fingers through his deep black hair, taking slow deep breaths to calm his body down. It was something else, to say it all out loud. To say that Youngjae was affecting him and his feelings this much. To tell Jinyoung how much he hurt him because they always ignored it after Jaebum came back. The beta stood up and forced the other to look at him.

“God damn it Jae, don’t run away because you’re finally starting to become happy. That’s all I want for you. I don’t want you to run away because you already think it’s going to end. It’s not healthy.” Jinyoung’s voice was raised, it was loud and angry. That was the only way to get through to him. 

He knew Jaebum way too well, without a push, the other would stay in his bedroom and dwell on all the problems he foresaw coming. Of course, none of the problems existed.  
That was just the way he was. Pessimistic when it came to himself.

Silence, that was a good sign. “Jaebum, let’s go see them. Let’s go see them now and let yourself be happy for once in your life.” He hit his shoulders and Jaebum flinched a little. He knew there was no saying no to him.

“…Fine.”

Jaebum turned on his heel and put on his jacket, groaning as he heard Jinyoung cheer behind him and the rest of the pack begin to appear. As if they were eavesdropping. He really hoped they had better sense than that, since that conversation was extremely private to him. They were just out of the door when Jinyoung skipped up to walk beside him, teeth bearing as he grinned, obviously wanting to say something to him.

“Just speak Jinyoung, I can’t stand when you’re all giddy like this.” Jinyoung shrugged his shoulders to pretend he didn’t know what the other was talking about. “Or are you just excited to see your playmate?” 

This seemed to stop the smile on his best friend’s lips. Finally, one for Jaebum. Jinyoung’s cheeks began to heat up and he switched his gaze to his feet instead.

“I was only going to ask who it was you were talking about…” His voice was sad and droopy.

“Oh… that’s none of your business Jinyoung.” He said to the beta who gaped at him in surprise as if he was expecting an immediate honest answer. The alpha could tell that his pack was walking ‘way’ too close to him and his beta, clearly, they were listening into their conversation, but even so, he wasn’t going to give the information away so easily.   
They got to the other pack’s house and Namjoon – with clear surprise and excitement on his face – let them in, showering them with appetisers and drink as they sat down.  
To say Jaebum was nervous was an understatement. Finally admitting to someone else that Youngjae was making him feel weird things, he didn’t really want to see him.   
(He especially didn’t want to see if Youngjae was still clinging to Yugyeom.)

A couple of hours passed and there was still no sign of Youngjae or Yugyeom. It was weird, definitely weird, but Jaebum felt it’d be even weirder if he mentioned it. And he didn’t want to get Seokjin suspicious either. The alpha seemed not to like him that all much, especially since he was so close with the omega that week they stayed at theirs. Jinyoung sat beside Taehyung on the floor, playing a video game but they were way too close for comfort, Jaebum felt slightly uncomfortable. Considering what he and Jinyoung chatted about.  
Namjoon and Seokjin were cuddling each other on one of the couches, watching a movie on a laptop with Bam curled up to Namjoon’s side so he could get a better look at the video. Mark and Jackson were busy cooking up something in the kitchen, feeling it was only appropriate since they were uninvited. 

Which left Jaebum alone on a couch reading a book he had found on one of their shelves. It was fairly interesting he supposed, but it was really something to distract himself from the lack of Youngjae’s presence. Was it strange that no one had mentioned the two youngest yet? Or was it them who should be asking about them?

“Where’s the two omegas?” Jaebum’s own voice betrayed his thoughts and he spoke aloud before he could stop himself. The two alphas on the couch looked up and stared at him.  
“In their room. They’ve been very close since Yugyeom went back to normal.” Seokjin was the one explaining whilst his mate went back to watching the movie on the laptop. “Is there a particular reason for why you wanted to know?” The way Seokjin looked at him was intense, if Jaebum didn’t know better (and he wasn’t sure if he did), he’d say the other was interrogating him, warning him, wondering what he wanted from the omegas. 

What could Jaebum say? “I was just curious, I thought they would have come out and greeted us by now. Surely they heard us.” He knew it sounded presumptuous to say so, like he was judging them. But, what else was there to say? 

“Clearly they are busy. No need to greet you every time you come over uninvited Jaebum.” Now he was certain he was focusing everything he said on him. Seokjin had sat up a bit now, ignoring the stares he was getting from his mate who seemed to have a knowing look on his face. “Let them be, they are young after all.” The emphasis that was put on the word young stung through Jaebum like a bullet, after all, Youngjae was six years younger than him, a thought that never occurred to him until this moment.

Jaebum looked down at his book, a sudden wash of disgust came over him, thinking about what sort of relationship he was wanting from Youngjae. He wasn’t sure if it was romantic, if he just wanted a friend. He was sure it was leaning closer to the first option but, Jaebum had given no thought to the fact that Youngjae had yet to live as much as him.

He could feel Seokjin glaring into his skin, forcing him to feel even worse. It was clear, that Jinyoung noticed what was going on. 

“I’m going to go see if the two omegas want some food.” Jinyoung announced as he stood up from the video game he was playing with Taehyung, glancing over at his own omega and nodding at him (making it clear that Seokjin saw) as he walked towards the room where the two supposed youngest were. Knocking, he walked in a saw the two on the bed together, just talking. “Hey guys, want to come get something to eat?”

Both of them seemed rather surprised to see Jinyoung there, but nodded instantly when food was mentioned, rushing out before Jinyoung had the chance to say one more word.

Jaebum looked up when he heard the obnoxious giggling.

And there he was. The boy he had secretly been hoping to see for two weeks now, Youngjae, standing there like he was a ball of sunshine. Although Jaebum knew that was only a front, or at least, some of it was, and he was a lot more than meets the eye. However, he had noticed that Youngjae only acted like a brat with him in public – he may act like that to the others in his pack when he isn’t there – but it seemed Youngjae didn’t care who was in the room when he went on mocking Jaebum.

It made him kind of feel special. Then he felt a glare that was all too familiar to him, and he was getting annoyed.

Whilst he may turn into someone that didn’t act much like an alpha around Youngjae, he was still stubborn on the fact that he was treated like one. Besides, he acted like it around everyone else, especially Seokjin, who was not returning the favour. So, when the glare lasted longer than two minutes, he could feel the anger bubbling inside of him and he couldn’t stop himself from calling him out in the middle of the room, at least Jaebum had the decent sense to ask him to follow him out of the room for a more private chat.

When Jaebum and Seokjin were in another room far away from the others, the alpha whose house they resided in spoke first, obviously, he knew what Jaebum had asked him to talk about, and he wasn’t letting him have the first word.

“No, I won’t stop glaring at you.” 

“Yes, you will.” Jaebum wasn’t about to let the other alpha walk over him for something he hadn’t done yet. “I won’t let you disrespect me further, I haven’t done anything to reward this sort of behaviour.” His stance was strong and his eyes fierce. 

Seokjin walked up closer, looking down on him ever so slightly. “I see the way you look at him. The way you looked when you noticed he wasn’t in the room. The jealousy in your eyes when he’s with Yugyeom, whenever he’s happy and you’re not the cause.” The alpha didn’t look mad, he didn’t look furious, he looked protective. “And I see the way he looks at you Jaebum.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Jaebum asked, titling his head a little, folding his arms over his chest, watching the other’s reaction to his question. And he was trying to ignore what he said, tried hard to ignore the ramifications of it.

“…Maybe. I don’t know.” At least he was honest.

“Then why are you so bent on stopping it?” 

“I—…”

Seokjin was about to give a very good reason – or at least try to think of one in Jaebum’s mind – when they were interrupted by a door slamming shut and someone leaning against it, staring at the two alphas who were obviously in a very heated discussion. It was Youngjae, of course it was Youngjae. They both stared at the omega, wondering what he heard, wondering what he was doing listening in the first place. 

The boy stared between them both, eyes unreadable. “And what way do I look at Jaebum, Seokjin? Why don’t you tell me?” He asked, the question hard on his tongue as he spoke the words with a good amount of venom.

Jaebum didn’t think he’d ever see the boy speak to one of his own alphas like that. Maybe it was the downside of Seokjin not being the top leader. Perhaps. 

“I didn’t mean…” Seokjin didn’t know how to finish that sentence, especially in front of Youngjae, the one who was never meant to hear him. In fact, he was never going to tell Jaebum what he had meant, because he himself was not at all sure. “I’m sorry, I’m just trying to protect you Youngjae. Especially from Alphas.” They all knew he wasn’t talking about himself or Namjoon, they knew he was talking about alphas without mates, those looking for one, those who may take advantage of him. 

Alphas and omegas were never mates. They had never been mates. It is unheard of. The only reason an alpha would mate with an omega is for a child, and even then, they had a proper mate who’d raise it. That was the deal.

Jaebum decided to ignore this every time he thought about his feelings for the younger boy, ignoring everything that didn’t make sense.

“You don’t get to decide whose good for me and who’s not Seokjin.” Youngjae pushed himself off of the door and moved towards his second in command alpha, staring at him with such determination he surprised even himself. He felt confident in that moment, forgetting Jaebum was there for a split second. “Don’t judge him for something he may or may not do, that’s what I’m doing, you should follow me, it’d be the smart thing to do. After all, he’s a lot like you.”

Seokjin and Jaebum glanced at each other at the last sentence that came out of the omegas mouth and quickly cut off eye contact. “…I’ll go.” Seokjin was the first to speak, leaving them without a second comment.

Leaving Youngjae and Jaebum alone.

Jaebum felt his breath hitch and an uncomfortable feeling rise in his stomach like there was about to be a conversation triggered that he really didn’t want to have. Stupid Seokjin. Why did he have to be so blunt about everything? Perhaps, just maybe Jaebum can force the conversation into his favour at the very first point of communication, it would certainly make him feel better, make him feel more confident in the face of the omega.

(How stupid he felt, feeling helpless in front of him.)

So, he looked up, shoulders high and back straight, ready to take whatever consequences was going to come after he said his first sentence.

“In what way do you look at me, Youngjae?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! A little bit of difficulty here but you know, it's all for the storyline! Hope you're enjoying 2jae! Leave comments and kudos and tell me if you like the direction it's going! <3


	5. A Mysterious Guest

It was safe to say the omega wasn’t expecting that question, he was expecting the other to ramble on about how eavesdropping wasn’t appropriate, or at least to comment on how much of a dick Seokjin was (that particular statement, Youngjae couldn’t necessarily disagree with). But this was something else, something personal, and even if Youngjae asked Seokjin what he meant by his comment, he already knew.

“…I have no idea what you, or Seokjin, is talking about.” Youngjae said, shrugging his shoulders in the most carefree way he could muster, trying to look like he wasn’t bothered. The alpha in front of him rose an eyebrow, you could see he was trying to stop himself from smiling at the slightly immature behaviour.

“Youngjae.” There was a warning tone to his voice. “Just tell me.”

“Why don’t you tell me first?”

Jaebum knew that he should have expected the turnaround, but he wasn’t expecting it to be so quick. He was hoping to get the other to say something drastic first, before he had to.

He was sure Youngjae already heard everything Seokjin said, however.

The alpha took a step closer. “You heard what Seokjin said, I’m not going to deny it, and I’m not going to say it either.” Jaebum wasn’t going to lay his soul out on the line just yet. Even if Jinyoung’s voice was currently in the back of his head, telling him to do so. Youngjae scoffed – Jaebum got a violent flashback to the first time they ever talked alone – and scowled at him.

“Are you always this hard-headed?” The younger asked, a tad insulting but he wanted to know if the other was going to be stubborn throughout all this. “Is this what I’m going to have to deal with? Stupid stubbornness because you can’t bear to admit that there might be something going on between us?” Youngjae didn’t mean to go so far, didn’t mean to say that but his feelings were on fire. He felt like his nerves were screaming at him, screaming at him to get that feeling back that he got whenever he was with Jaebum, whenever they were close, whenever their hands touched. “Well?”

Surprised was a severe understatement. Jaebum repeated the words in his head, everything Youngjae just said to him. “…I don’t know what to say.”

“Fine.”

Youngjae sighed to himself and looked down at the carpet beneath his feet, taking steps forward past the alpha, ready to move back into his own living room. But he was stopped, he stopped by Jaebum’s hand grabbing his arm, preventing him from moving.

He couldn’t say that wasn’t exactly what he wanted. “What do you want Jaebum?” 

“I don’t know. I just want to say I don’t know.” The alpha pulled on the other so he was standing in front of him again. Youngjae stared at him in silence, waiting for the rest of the speech that was sure to follow. “Do you really know what’s going on between us?”

“No.”

“In that case, I don’t know what you expect me to say.” Jaebum’s voice lowered into a whisper, just in case there was anyone listening, or he was a little afraid at what was going on. “All I know is that… I like being around you, that’s it.” The omega stared in silence for a few more seconds before he broke out into beautiful laughter, shrugging off the others hand on his arm and smiling brightly up at him.

“Okay. That’s all I wanted to hear. Let’s go back.” Youngjae held out his hand and Jaebum didn’t waste a single second as he took it in his own, lacing their fingers together and embracing the warmth he felt again. 

Both walked into the living room, and Jaebum was ready for the stares. He could feel his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, at the way every lone wolf was not staring at him, but at their interlaced hands. He didn’t know what it meant, he wasn’t sure if it was romantic, but he enjoyed the feeling. That was all he needed to know. Clearing his throat to try and retain some sort of pride, he pulled Youngjae over to the couch, sitting down and picking up the book he left from the chair, reading it, ignoring everything else.

Youngjae could only smile at him, looking over at Yugyeom who was shovelling food into his mouth, but he could see the grin behind it. And then he started to laugh.

. . . . . . . . . . 

These days Jaebum wasn’t sure what was going on anymore, all he knew was that he was happy, he didn’t sit around his house worrying about non-existent threats to his packs existent, and didn’t worry about how close Jinyoung was to Taehyung because, he simply didn’t care about it anymore. The one person that helped him was Youngjae. Youngjae managed to keep him occupied, managed to keep him occupied from his own bad thoughts. That he didn’t know if he had anymore.

Currently they were outside of Jaebum’s house, sitting in the sunshine on the same bench where Youngjae spilled all of his past secrets to the alpha. No one was speaking.  
Jaebum was reading a book (that was a hobby he had picked up in the last few months ever since he and Youngjae silently decided to not put a name to whatever this was, and just enjoy each other’s company) and Youngjae was in the middle of drawing a picture of the house – it turns out he was a very good artist, and when Jaebum found out, he demanded to see him at work.

Which then turned into Youngjae getting right back into drawing, doing it whenever he could, and he had always wanted to paint Jaebum’s house. What better way to do so in the sunshine with the alpha by his side?

The alpha was sitting with his bank against the bench arm, his feet up over Youngjae’s lap that the other insisted didn’t bother his work. It was nice. It was a tad warm, not overly so that it was uncomfortable. Jaebum worse sunglasses so he could read the letters in his book – and that way he could watch Youngjae without being overly obvious. Which was what he was doing right now. The omega was softly moving his paint brush over the a3 piece of paper on the stand, his head continuously moving up and down to match the two images. His light brunette hair was moving ever so softly from the wind, his eyes gleaming with the sun and his lips turned into a permanent smile as he relaxed.

Beautiful, Youngjae was just beautiful. The rest of their packs were used to this by now, used to the private time they wanted to spend together even if it was in silence. In Jaebum’s case, all he needed was to be close to him and he felt instantly better.

“You okay alpha?” The youngest suddenly spoke aloud, looking over to the man in the sunglasses who was reading (or pretending to be anyway), smiling at him. 

“Mhm, I’m fine. How’s the painting coming along?” Jaebum wriggled his legs a little as they were getting a little numb from the position, before removing them from the boy’s lap, sitting up properly and stretching his arms above his head. “It looks good.” He noticed the painting and he was thoroughly impressed. He was always impressed.

Youngjae grinned at him and looked back at his art. “Thank you. It’s nice, painting like this. With you.” His eyes flickered back to the alpha who was viewing his painting with admiration on his face (he couldn’t see his eyes.)

“You’re welcome for my presence then.” Jaebum grinned at him, Youngjae nudging the older with his shoulder for the comment as he got back to work. Putting the book down, he crossed one leg over the other and decided just to watch the other paint. Youngjae could feel the other watching him, but he didn’t mind. In fact, it gave him more inspiration.  
The sun was setting, it was getting slightly darker which meant Youngjae was going to have to leave his painting for now, at least until tomorrow where he hoped it was going to be this sunny again. 

Jaebum stood up and grabbed his book, doing what was natural to him and holding out a hand for the omega to take, which he did instantly.  
They walked back in, hand in hand.

Of course, their paradise was brought to a short stop when Jinyoung ran into them, eyes wide and chest heaving like he was just sprinting. The panic in his eyes were clear to all to see. “What’s wrong Jinyoung?” Jaebum found himself squeezing Youngjae’s hand out of habit, wondering what could make his beta look so worried when the day was going perfectly. “Well?”

Jinyoung bit his lip as he looked between the two in front of him. “Your dad’s here.”

Jaebum’s own eyes widened and he completely let go of Youngjae’s hand, moving forward and bumping his own chest off his betas who looked just as worried as he was. You could tell the alpha was starting to get either very angry, or very afraid. The omega behind him simply watched, missing the warmth of the other’s hand in his own, wondering why he was being so uptight at the mere mention of the arrival of his father.

“What do you mean, my father’s here?” His voice was threatening.

“He just appeared at the door, I had to let him in. I’m sorry Jaebum, he wants to talk to you.” Jinyoung looked worried that the other was going to take out his range on him. But Jaebum didn’t stick around long enough for that.

He moved around the beta and walked straight into the lounge where the tall man stood, eyes staring straight towards him.

“Jaebum.”

The old man spoke with a rugged voice, his lips spread into a tight line and his eyes halfway closed as if he was bored with the conversation already. Jaebum himself didn’t want to reply, didn’t want this to turn into a talk because he was sure he already knew what it was going to be about anyways. His father had always tried controlling his life, becoming distant and mad when Jaebum told him he was never going to take a mate, instead dedicating his life to the existence of his pack.

A pack which his father never wanted him to have either. His father never approved of Jinyoung, or any of the wolves in his pack, he claimed that Jaebum deserved a better one, filled with more experienced and more powerful wolves. And that he should have command over so many more. (There was also almost always a conversation between him and his father about perfect alphas his father had met that would be compatible with him – Jaebum always shot the conversation down as fast as possible.)

Jaebum disagreed. He was contempt with his pack and his nice life. There was no way he wanted to change it. “What do you want father? You usually tell me before you arrive so unexpectantly and without invitiation.” 

The tone he used certainly didn’t please the older man in front of him, but clearly, he decided to ignore it.

“Care to sit Jaebum?” 

Jaebum nodded, there wasn’t any way he could really kick his father out (no matter how much he wanted to - Youngjae was here, he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable), so he nodded his head and both sat on the couch, a considerable space between them for comfort. Jaebum didn’t know what his father really wanted, he didn’t want to know either.

Silence occurred for too long, and Jaebum was starting to think he could be in his room with Youngjae just now – nothing bad or mature going on, just to talk, or listen as they usually did – instead of sitting here with his father.

It was getting too much too handle. “What is it you came here for dad?”

His father chuckled. “Straight to the point, eh? Well, I’ve come to talk about your younger brother actually. Not about you neglecting your alpha responsibilities although if you want to I’m open for that particular discussion.” Like that was going to happen. But at the mention of his younger sibling, Jaebum froze a little, gritting his teeth wondering what the hell the other had to discuss with him regarding him.

“What about Jimin?” His voice was careful because it was never good when his father brought up his younger brother.

Jaebum had nothing against to Jimin, in fact, he adored his younger brother.

Jimin was four years younger than him – making him twenty-one – and was a beta. However, Jimin was always different than the rest of them. And by them, Jaebum meant the world of wolves. No other wolf was the same as Jimin was. Jimin was special. Their father could see that but he viewed it as a bad thing, and kept Jimin inside, alone, for the whole of his life. When Jaebum left, he felt immensely guilty for leaving Jimin alone with their father, a man who didn’t want to let him leave the house.

So, when his father ever brought Jimin up, Jaebum had to go to the worst possibility imaginable, forcing his protective brother persona to reach out.

“…I’ve decided to send him to somewhere else.” His father said, clasping his hands together and staring at his son.

“Where?”

“Here.”

Jaebum’s eyes widened at the information given. This had to be some sort of abnormal and parallel universe. Why would his father have a sudden change of heart about keeping Jimin with him to suddenly send him to live with his oldest son’s pack that he didn’t even approve of? “Are you serious?”

“Yes.”

“Any particular reason why?” There had to be some sort of ulterior motive here. It was just too good to be true. His father frowned and furrowed his eyebrows.

“I’m leaving the country with your mother for a trip. No need for details but I am not allowing Jimin to stay on his own or come with us. The only other person I trust is you.” His father explained, staring up at his oldest son with a curious expression. Jaebum bit his lip. Was the other seriously thinking Jaebum would say anything other than a ‘yes’? The problem was when his father came back and would probably start up a fight to take Jimin back.

He’d deal with that when it came to it. “Okay, where is he? When is he coming?”

His father didn’t speak but brought up his hand, motioning with his finger to someone else near the front door and soon enough, Jaebum watched as his younger brother (that he hasn’t seen in a very long time) came through the door, sporting bright red hair and a cautious smile as he stared back. 

It took a lot for Jaebum not to immediately engulf the other in a hug – but he wanted to wait until his father was gone.

“I’ll leave now.” With that, his father stood up and shook Jaebum’s hand, nodding to him and trying to be as courteous as possible when it came to Jaebum. He then moved to the front door, nodding to Jimin as he passed. 

Jimin shuffled inside, clutching a bag to his chest as the door shut behind him. He looked nervous.

Of course, he would be nervous.

Entering a new home after so many years of being kept inside must be nerve-wracking as hell, and Jaebum was going to make sure to make Jimin as comfortable as possible.  
“Jimin…” Jaebum whispered, moving up and stepping in front of the younger boy, looking down at him with a fond smile tugging at his lips. It had been too long. Jimin stared up at him, his red hair softly laying on his forehead, waiting for the other to make a move first. And he did. The alpha instantly (but cautiously) wrapped his arms around his younger brother’s small frame, shoving his own face into Jimin’s shoulder, inhaling the sweet smell and smiling. “I missed you, I missed you so much.”

With a thud, Jimin dropped the bag he was holding and within a few seconds Jaebum felt arms around his waist, and Jimin finally spoke. “Hey Jaebum.” It was nothing special but it meant the world to Jaebum.

Moving backwards, he placed his hands on Jimin’s shoulders and just looked at him.

He knew it was too early to ask him questions about his old life, the old house and most definitely their father so he didn’t. Jaebum, instead, brought him into the lounge and sat him down, calling down the rest of his pack for them to meet him. 

Of course, he’d have to explain to them about Jimin and his… specialness, but that could come later. Later tonight.

Jimin was happy enough to meet his older brothers pack, he didn’t have a problem with social gatherings, and he was interested to see what kind of wolves his older brother had picked to look after. All his life he had wished he was an alpha just to be able to protect other wolves, but Jaebum was always much better at that than he was. So, he stuck to the beta role. 

Looking at Jaebum standing, waiting for his pack to come down, he could only smile. He really missed his older brother, but he understood why he had to leave.

And he held no ill will towards him. (Maybe a little for not visiting but he got that too).

“Jinyoung! You remember Jimin, right?” Jaebum said, grinning as his best friend came in and stopped, staring wide-eyed at the red-head on the couch with disbelief in his eyes that it was Jaebum’s younger brother that was sitting there.

Within a flash, the beta rushed towards the couch and hugged the boy tightly. “Jimin! Oh, my god!” Jinyoung was almost choking him but he couldn’t contain his excitement at seeing him, and Jimin couldn’t help the broad smile grow on his pink lips at the attention. Moving back, Jinyoung grinned at him before his eyes moved up to stare at the bright colour on his head, tilting his head a little. “Um… nice hair?” 

Jimin giggled, pushing the other way, knowing that he didn’t have to defend his choice in colour of hair dye, not that Jinyoung meant anything bad.

Jaebum watched as the two betas exploded into conversation with each other.

It was nice, it reminded him of when they were kids, when his father was a little less controlling of Jimin, when they were allowed to hang out together.

“What’s up alpha?” Jackson walked in, yawning a little with Mark walking in behind him, curious as to why they were all suddenly called for a meeting. They both looked at Jaebum before noticing Jinyoung talking excitedly to someone they had never met before, but looked vaguely familiar to both of them. “Whossat?” 

Mark hit Jackson for the bluntness before he himself walked over to the stranger and put out his hand, smiling as kindly as he could. “I’m Mark, nice to meet you.”

Jimin looked up at the sudden introduction at smiled, taking a whiff and figuring out that Mark was an omega, clearly mated. He took the others hand quickly, smiling back at him with the same kindness. “Jimin. I’m Jaebum’s brother.”

“Oh really? I guess that why you look familiar.” Mark explained, looking over at his mate who was still standing still, rubbing his arm from where Mark hit him. “Come on Jacks, come introduce yourself.” He said, holding out his hand for the other to take. It seemed like a nice gesture but Jackson knew it was an order, so he took his mate’s hand and grinned down at Jimin who was staring curiously up at him.

Jackson turned on his friendly smile and grinned down at the boy, there was an itch on the back of his neck that suddenly appeared when he locked eyes with him, but he ignored.

“I’m Jackson.” He said, shaking hands with Jimin who nodded his head in return. Jackson turned around to Jaebum and tilted his head in question at him. “You never said your brother was coming? Shouldn’t you have?”

“I didn’t know. But he’ll be staying with us from now. Be nice.” Jaebum stared straight at Jackson when he said that, even though the beta was probably the nicest one of the bunch of them. He was just, excitable.

Jinyoung looked around and noticed the other two hadn’t come yet.

“Where’s Bam and Youngjae?”

“I’ll go get them.” Jaebum said, feeling happy with leaving his younger brother in the threes care as he went to look for the other two. Technically, obviously Youngjae wasn’t part of his pack but, even if he wasn’t here, Jaebum felt a little giddy at having them meet each other. And if Jimin approved, the better. “Youngjae? Bam?” He shouted a little, walking up the stairs as that had to be where they were.

It was weird, since they were never actually together but why else would both of them be ignoring his shouts? Hearing voices, he moved towards Bam’s room and peeked in as the door was open slightly.

Youngjae wasn’t inside.

Bam Bam was, however, but he was not alone, which alerted Jaebum. He couldn’t quite see who the omega was talking too, but he knew it wasn’t Youngjae, he’d be able to tell from his voice, and whoever it was had a higher voice than he did.

Which meant someone was in his house without his knowledge. That was a bad thing, especially if it was the omega who invited him in.

“Bam.” 

Bam let out a shriek and stood up at the sound of his alpha entering his room. His eyes were wide and his shoulders tense, like he knew he was going to be in deep trouble. The wolf beside him stood up also, and Jaebum could see that it was the omega from Namjoon’s pack, the omega who went into heat a little while ago.  
Even so, it was disrespectful. Jaebum glowered at them both and took cautious steps forward, looking straight at his own pack member before speaking, his voice low.

“What is he doing here Bam?” Jaebum asked, stopping in front of the two with his arms crossed, he was clearly very mad. The young omega gulped visibly and glanced at Yugyeom who kept his head low to avoid eye contact.

Bam finally gathered the courage to speak. “Um he was just visiting…” He whispered his voice void of confidence whatsoever. Then he continued when Jaebum never replied, clearly, he was looking for a better explanation than that. “It’s just that we’ve gotten quite close and Yugyeom said he was having a difficult day so I invited him over so we could hang out in private…”

“That’s not okay Bam Bam. And you should know better Yugyeom.” Jaebum spoke quietly, it wasn’t that worst excuse in the world but he couldn’t get over the secrecy.

Like how did Yugyeom even get in? He would’ve heard the door if Yugyeom had knocked on it.

Did he come through the window or something?

“I know, I know, I’m sorry.” The omega was scared, scared that Jaebum was truly mad at him. And it was his fault and he didn’t want Yugyeom to caught up in the crossfire. “Um, I’ll walk Yugyeom out, if that’s alright?” He knew it was the best thing to say, it wouldn’t be proper to ask Jaebum for Yugyeom to stay considering how mad he was already. And he didn’t want to push the alphas buttons.

Jaebum glowered a little but eventually let out a sigh. “Fine. But be quick, we have a guest.” He turned on his heel and left the room as quickly as possible.

Tonight, he’d have to have a stern talk with his omega, alone.

Now, back to the matter at hand, where was Youngjae?

Jaebum walked past the rest of the bedrooms, stopping in front of one where he heard a small noise originate from – and it just happened to be his own private bedroom. There was only one person unaccounted for, so Youngjae must be inside his room. But why? Putting his hand on the door handle, he twisted it and let himself in, but he was in no way prepared for the image in front of him.

Being the alpha, he had the biggest room, and it made sense to him to have a large king-sized bed in the middle as well. It was comfortable, and Jaebum had grown attached to it.

There, on his bed, was the omega he was looking for.

“Y-Youngjae.” Jaebum’s eyes were wide with surprise and he felt his mouth go dry at the sight in front of him. The omega must’ve heard his name being called and his eyes lifted to meet the alphas, making Jaebum’s heart beat quicker, his breath hasten and his hands were starting to become clammy. There was also an annoying build of heat in his trousers. 

What the fuck was he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the 5th chapter! I know its been a week but I've been busy :( But I hope you all enjoy this! Comments and kudos will be much appreciated <3


	6. Heat Wave

“Where is Jaebum?”

Jinyoung looked up at Jimin – who was thankfully still comfortable having him around as he was when they were younger – and shrugged his shoulders only. Jaebum had left to go find the other two in the house and whilst it seemed that Bam had been successfully recovered (although Jinyoung was still unsure as to why Yugyeom was there and why he was pushed out with hushed apologies) Youngjae had yet to appear. A bit weird, but Jinyoung felt it wasn’t really needed for him to follow. 

“He’s just out looking for Youngjae.” Jinyoung said, smiling over at the newcomer who fell back into the couch he was sitting on, with a nod in his direction. Mark and Jackson were sitting on the couch too, engaged in a small conversation although it was clear they were just making small talk so it wouldn’t be silent.

“Who is Youngjae? Another pack member? Dad told me there was only four of you.” The young boy said, staring at Jinyoung only.

Jinyoung pursed his lips. It’s a good question. “Youngjae is… well, he’s from a pack we’re particularly close with.” He started off, knowing that he couldn’t really tell Jimin why Youngjae was here considering how personal it was to Jaebum. “He comes over to hang out sometimes, that’s it really.” 

Jimin nodded, playing with his fingers a little. Must be difficult for him.

The beta sighed, looking towards the stairs where Jaebum ascended twenty minutes ago. Bam had come down five minutes afterwards but there wasn’t even a sound from the alpha or from Youngjae.

Jackson stared at Jinyoung, knowing he was probably worrying. Even though there was no way something would be wrong with Jaebum, but Jinyoung was a worry wart no matter what.

Standing up, he smiled. “Lemme go see what’s taking so long.”

The other beta smiled at him. “Thanks Jacks.”

Jimin stared up at the beta who started climbing the stares, biting his lip a little. He’d have thought Jaebum would want to have a talk with him about everything that happened before he ran off. And he had to admit he was a little jealous that someone that wasn’t even in the pack had managed to steal all of his brother’s attention. But he couldn’t be selfish, after all, it was good enough seeing Jaebum’s reaction when he came through the door.

He missed his older brother dearly, after all these years, he wasn’t sure if he was going to see Jaebum again. And it did make his condition worse, not have Jaebum there to ease it over. But at least he was here now.

That’s what mattered.

Jinyoung was about to include Jimin in another pointless conversation when he heard a lot shout coming from upstairs, forcing him and Mark onto their feet.

“JINYOUNG!”

They rushed up the stairs – Bam taking it upon himself to keep Jimin down the stairs since he didn’t really know what was going on, but the boy had only been here for a little while and didn’t deserve getting into any sort of pack argument just yet – and they both reached Jackson whose eyes were wide and mouth was hanging open, staring into Jaebum’s room. Jinyoung approached first.

He put a hand on Jackson (trying to be comforting no matter the situation). “What is it Jackson?” The other beta didn’t answer, and didn’t look away from the alpha’s bedroom. 

“Uh Jinyoung… look inside.” Mark suddenly spoke up, his hand going to his mate’s arm to pull him backwards, away from the room, knowing that it was Jinyoung’s place to interfere, and not theirs. “Come on Jacks, lets go down stairs.” Jackson nodded and followed Mark, leaving Jinyoung alone.

He looked in, biting his lip and feeling a heat on his cheeks once he noticed the scene in front of him.

And now he felt bad for making Jackson go up here.

He stepped into the room cautiously, knowing that he had to think of the best way to interrupt the two in the bed, or at least, try to make Jaebum focus. And it was hard to see his best friend in this position, in fact, he wanted to run away, cheeks reddened from embarrassment because he was sure he was never supposed to see Jaebum like this.

But, as beta, he had to do something. “J-Jaebum?” He approached the bed and looked away, trying to focus on anything but the two near naked males on the bedsheets.

Youngjae was on his back, completely naked aside from the shirt on his torso that had been pushed up to his neck to expose his chest. His eyes were dilated, his mouth open and his hair was a complete mess from the activity.

Without even checking, Jinyoung could see that that was the expression of an omega in heat.

And Jaebum was just probably in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The alpha was currently between Youngjae’s legs, placing kiss all over the omegas pale chest, his hands on the boy’s hips as he rolled his hips and rubbed their crotches together. His bottom half was also completely bare, but Jinyoung had to praise the wolf gods that he got there before they began having proper intercourse. Some dry-humping was at least a lot less embarrassing than actual sex.

When he saw that the others were clearly too out of it to notice he had spoken – Jaebum’s eyes were hooded with a raw emotion that Jinyoung really didn’t want to place – he spoke again, this time moving forward again, with a small step.

“Jaebum!” He raised his voice enough so that the alpha immediately stopped what he was doing, Youngjae whining loudly in protest as the friction stopped.

Jaebum removed his lips from Youngjae’s abdomen and he looked up.

Seeing his beta there was clearly the thing that broke him out of the trance Youngjae had put him in. “…Jinyoung…” He released the grip he had on Youngjae’s naked hips and he sat up, staring at the beta with wide eyes, rosy cheeks and swollen lips. Then Jaebum looked down to Youngjae when they were interrupted with a desperate whine escaping from his pink and swollen lips. “O-Oh…” Jaebum’s head began to clear a little, and he removed himself from Youngjae’s grasp, standing up and pulling his trousers back up.

The beta in the room softened his expression when he saw Youngjae practically begging Jaebum to come back, he knew it couldn’t be easy to have what he wanted and to have it taken away from him in a time like this. But he couldn’t let Jaebum continue.

That wasn’t right.

Jaebum gritted his teeth and shoved his t-shirt back on, glancing down at Youngjae and feeling that pull again, knowing that if he stood here for another minute he’d probably be placed right between the omegas legs once again. And he’d enjoy it too. But when he looked back at Jinyoung, he couldn’t feel angry at the fact the other had interrupted him, because he knew it was the best thing to do.

In fact, he was going to have to make sure to thank him for it considering how difficult it must’ve been to interrupt.

“C-Could you?” Jaebum asked Jinyoung as he glanced at the hungry omega on the bed and the beta immediately knew what the other was asking. So, when he nodded in response, Jaebum let out a sigh of relief and walked away from Youngjae. “Thank you Jinyoung.”

When Jaebum left the room, Jinyoung sighed and moved over to the omega squirming on the bed, touching himself with a pained moan because it clearly wasn’t enough. It wasn’t like Jinyoung particularly knew what he was going through, but he could imagine how painful and annoying the feeling was.

Youngjae closed his eyes and ignored when Jinyoung approached him, it wasn’t the beta he wanted in the room. It was Jaebum. He wanted Jaebum. No. He needed Jaebum.

“Youngjae, listen to me.” Jinyoung started, kneeling down and knowing that it probably wasn’t the best choice to try and dress him again. After all, Youngjae would probably just strip down again considering how hot he was feeling. “Jaebum had to leave,” he heard the other make a pained mewl at the mention of the alpha, “you know that you can’t have sex with an alpha who you don’t want to mate with, it’s complicated.” Jinyoung explained this even though he knew the other already knew this.

“B-But…” Youngjae was clearly not in his right mind to even consider not being able to have Jaebum with him during his heat. Jinyoung sighed, feeling immensely guilty.

“I’m sorry. Jaebum would be here in a heartbeat if he could, you know that. But you can’t mate with him until you’re sure. Do you want me to send up Mark to help you?” It was the only rational thing he could come up with, although he was sure Jackson was going to be annoyed about it.

Youngjae shook his instantly, he didn’t want Mark to come and help him. He didn’t want to be a burden to him when he only took care of Yugyeom such a long time ago. All he could think about was Jaebum.

When the other came into the bedroom, seeing what had happened to Youngjae, Jaebum had faced an internal crisis, Youngjae knew this. But he couldn’t stop himself from asking the alpha to come over to the bed, and when he did, he couldn’t help but wrap his arms around Jaebum’s sturdy shoulders, pulling him down and slamming their mouths together. In all honest, he had been wanting to kiss him for a long time.

A very, very long time. And when he finally got to taste those beautiful lips, he didn’t even want to let the man go. But a little tiny thought in the back of his head reminded him that Jaebum was simply effected by the heat.

Like any alpha was.

But he could be selfish for a little while, right? Well, that’s what he thought when Jaebum was grinding on him and making him see stars from only a small amount of contact. 

Then there was Jinyoung. 

He knew why they were interrupted, why the other was probably glad that he hadn’t walked into Youngjae and Jaebum fucking on the bed, because there would be no stopping them then. But Youngjae wasn’t thinking straight. He didn’t care that if he had the alpha fuck him during his heat then they would be tied together as mates for life. Not that he didn’t want that (in fact, he didn’t know what he wanted), but maybe it was a bit fast.

And deciding that in the essence of heat was probably a bad life choice. Never knowing whether it was your brain talking or the heat. And Youngjae probably wouldn’t be able to handle that after his heat was over.

However, even after he thought through all this, he still didn’t want anyone else but Jaebum to help him.

If Jaebum wasn’t going to, then there was one thing he needed to do.

“I-I need to go home.” Youngjae managed to get out a coherent sentence and Jinyoung knew exactly what the other wanted. And he agreed. The omega needed to be with Namjoon and his pack, and maybe Yugyeom could help him as well, seeing as he refused Mark. “P-Please.”

“Okay, I’ll help you.” Jinyoung moved forward and carefully dressed the boy again, frowning when he noticed the other was painfully hard. Not much he can do about that.

Youngjae stood up on shaky legs, biting his lip as he felt his dick strain against his tight jeans.

This was literal hell.

Jinyoung put an arm under the other’s shoulder, hoisting him up and keeping him steady on his feet as he led them down the stairs, hoping that Jaebum had done the right thing and stayed far away from the front door as possible. When he got down there, he saw the rest of his pack staring at him with wide eyes, probably wondering where he was taking Youngjae.

“He needs to go to his own pack, he doesn’t want our help.” Jinyoung said it straight even though it may sound insulting, but he understood, so the others had to as well.  
Mark frowned but he nodded.

They all watched as Jinyoung led the other outside and sighed when the door was shut. “Well, shit, that was awkward.” Jackson suddenly spoke, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was keeping in as he lay back on the couch.

“Your telling me.” Jaebum suddenly said from his position on the chair.

He felt immensely guilty. 

Leaving Youngjae high and dry was making him want to throw up. On one hand, he really wished he wasn’t interrupted and he could continue what he had maybe wanted to do for a long time, but on the other, he knew that he was technically taking advantage of Youngjae in the fragile state, and he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he did that.

He had already taken it too far and he hated how quickly he had given in to his alpha feelings at seeing an omega in heat.

Looking over, he saw Jimin looking rather out of place, no wonder.

“I’m sorry you didn’t get to meet Youngjae, Jimin, sorry for this happening as soon as you got here.” Jaebum whispered, moving over to sit beside his brother who shook his head, as if what happened didn’t bother him. “You’ll get to meet him next week. He’s nice, you’ll like him.” He said, smiling as best he could but he was still feeling the after effects of the omega heat. And he felt like he needed a long lie down.

But Jimin had just gotten here and he had way better manners than that. Jimin stared at his older brother and could tell how exhausted he looked.

Jimin put his hand on Jaebum’s shoulder and smiled. “Go to sleep.”

“But—…”

“Seriously, I don’t mind, go ahead.” Jimin put on the smile that he knew Jaebum couldn’t resist and he cheered inside when Jaebum nodded his head, hugging his younger brother a little before he moved up the stairs, deciding to sleep in Jinyoung’s bed instead of his own because he knew that Youngjae’s sweet scent would be all over it.

As he left, Jimin cleared his throat a little and felt nervous when it was just him and the other three members of Jaebum’s pack that he didn’t quite know.

But he was generally an introvert anyway.

Bam looked over at the red-head and smiled when the other caught his gaze, motioning for the beta to follow him when he stood up, deciding that there was no point in just sitting around in the living room until Jaebum got his sleep. He may as well show the boy around.

When Mark and Jackson were left alone, Jackson lay back and stared up at his mate, smiling at him. The boy certainly was beautiful.

Mark looked over at his mate and tilted his head a little. “What is it?”

Jackson shrugged his shoulders, a small smile on his lips as he did. “Nothing, just admiring my mate is all.” The other man chuckled and he nudged Jackson a little. “What? I may also be happy that you don’t need to take care of Youngjae…” Jackson murmured the last part, he knew he was acting a little selfish but, he couldn’t help it.

As much as he admired Mark for being able to keep Bam’s (and Yugyeom’s) heat pain to a minimum, he didn’t quite like it. In fact, he hated it.

But he kept his mouth shut like the good boyfriend he was.

Mark stared at him and smiled, moving closer to Jackson and leaning against his shoulder, breaking their eye contact. He could hear the wolves heart beating a little fast and he knew that Jackson was just being a little protective. 

He was happy that Youngjae didn’t want him to help (it was exhausting truthfully), but he couldn’t help but feel bad about it at the same time.

This week was going to be hellish for the boy.

…

It was at night, and Jaebum woke up from his nap feeling a lot better than before. He could feel that it was the correct choice not sleeping on his own bed, and that he would have to ask Jinyoung to change all of his bed sheets before he could even think about sleeping in there again. But he was better and he hoped that Youngjae was coping alright. Although there was no way he was going to be able to go see him until the heat was over.

Just another thing to add to the immense guilt he felt. When he got up, he let out a deep breath and remembered about his younger brother, hoping that his pack had been the kind souls he had brought them up to be.

Well, he hadn’t been woken up yet so he could only assume everything was alright.

And now that it was night time, he knew that he had to have a talk with the three wolves in his pack about Jimin, about how special he was, and what they were going to have to deal with. He may as well get that over with now.

Jaebum moved down the stairs, seeing the bright red hair before anything else.

“Jaebum! You’re awake.” It was Jimin who acknowledged him first, turning around and smiling at him sincerely as he walked up. He was sitting beside Jinyoung who was showing him something on his phone. “Did you have a nice sleep?”

The alpha nodded as he looked at him, glad that he was okay.

Jinyoung stared at Jaebum and seemingly realised what Jaebum wanted to do – and he knew that it was probably better that he and Jimin was ready for it. He knew that if Jimin were to leave he’d just feel self-conscious about it all, it was better if he was there.

Besides, that may tone down the other three wolf’s reactions. Jinyoung moved forward and whispered something in Jimin’s ear, making the red-head frown as the topic was brought up.

The alpha saw what Jinyoung was doing and smiled.

Then he turned to Mark, Jackson and Bam who were chatting amongst themselves, giggling away at whatever Jackson was talking about. He cleared his throat and managed to get their attention quickly, before he began to speak. “I need to talk to you three about Jimin, and why my dad kept him inside for all these years.” Jaebum explained, the others straightening up at the mention of Jimin and they looked confused and curious. “Look, Jimin is special, he always has been.”

Jimin looked up at his brother at the mention of it, fingers gripping onto the couch as nervousness rose inside of him and the touch of Jinyoung’s hand on his shoulder wasn’t helping.

Talking about this had always made him stressed. Jaebum glanced at his brother and shot him a smile, he was trying to help.

The three wolves kept silent.

“When he was younger – the first time he turned into a wolf and we found out he was a beta – he, well, something happened.” Everyone was staring at him, intrigue in their eyes and sadness in Jimin’s. Jaebum continued. “His wolf was untameable, in fact, we couldn’t control him at all when he was in his wolf form and it was a riot.”  
Jaebum forced himself not to look at Jimin because he knew it wasn’t his fault. He knew that the boy was special, he always was. 

Jimin couldn’t help it. Not since he was younger.

“After that, we tried to contain him as much as possible – Jimin didn’t change into a wolf for a total of three years.” That was an incredibly long time, and they all knew it. “One day, he changed without meaning to. There was no indication that it was going to happen and… well, it was worse than before. His wolf is uncontrollably strong, resilient and is the most powerful thing I’ve ever witnessed.” Jaebum explained, trying to dumb it down as much possible for them, because it was confusing. “That’s what makes him so special, he’s the practically the strongest there out of all of us. The best weapon. That’s why my dad kept him inside.”

The others just nodded along, knowing that it wasn’t there place to comment on it, and they didn’t want to upset Jimin either. Mark glanced at the red-head and saw how stiff he was – clearly, he wasn’t happy that this was being discussed. But it had to be.

The alpha continued. “Jimin can’t control it. None of us can. But we’ve learned that if he goes a long time without turning the wolf will be more vicious. Which is why he changes once every month now.” 

“He’s not dangerous, really.” Jinyoung added on, hoping that the rest of the pack could see that there was nothing wrong with Jimin. That they weren’t in any danger.

“How do you contain the wolf when Jimin has to change?” 

It was Jackson that finally spoke up, generally curious as to how they were going to deal with a wolf like that, if he was as powerful as Jaebum said he was.

Something like that would be pretty cool to see, but dangerous.

“We’re going to have to figure that out. My dad used some sort of a cage. I-I don’t really want to do that but we might not have any other options.” Jaebum explained, turning to his brother finally and speaking up. “What do you think, Jimin?” He asked, the other boy flinching at the attention he was gaining.

He shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t mind. It’ll only be for a few days.”

“A few days?” Bam was the one that spoke up this time. Jimin nodded but he began to play with the sleeves of his jumper, ignoring the question behind the question that was asked. “So, that’s how long it takes for you to turn back?” Another nod in answer. Jaebum sighed and he looked over at Bam.

“The last I heard it took four days. It’s a complex situation but we can deal with it. Jimin can deal with it. He’s the strongest person I know.”

Everyone stared at Jaebum, noticing the loving look he gave his little brother and how much he believed in what he was saying.

Jimin smiled back at him and calmed down a little.

To know that Jaebum felt so passionate about him and his problem with his wolf was nice, it made him feel better. Maybe now he won’t feel so caged up, like he did when he had to live with his father. He knew why his dad kept him locked up, his wolf is dangerous, powerful and doesn’t listen to reason. Jimin often communicated with it, but it felt like an invading parasite, he had no control over it, like most wolves did.

Jaebum had always called him special, always said he would coveted if anyone ever found out about him, but Jimin couldn’t believe him. Although he appreciated it so much, he liked how passionate the other was about his condition. 

Who knows? Maybe Jaebum could actually help Jimin’s relationship with his wolf. Or maybe not.

He was just happy to be around him.

Especially since he had to change within the next week. Here’s hoping everything goes okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another update for you all! I know I left it on such a cliffhanger and you probably all guessed what was going on but hopefully you aren't too disappointed with how things played out! A little more on Jimin as well <3 Kudos and comments are much appreciated!!


End file.
